Rebel Without A Cause
by Chiharu Ayame Hayama
Summary: "I'm P- uh...Mia...Hoshina. I don't like a whole lot and I dislike many things. I don't believe that my hobbies whatever they maybe are any of your business. And I dunno what I want in life." Sasuke/OC If you don't like Oc fanfics, then don't bother reading.
1. Introduction

Ayame: I know most people dislike OC fanfiction but I don't. If you're on of those OC fanfic haters, get off my story, if not, then please enjoy reading.

"Class today we have a new student." Iruka-sensei said as the class quieted down and looked curiously at the closed door in front of the room.

The door opened slowly as a young beautiful girl stepped into the classroom. She had long flowing caramel colored blonde-brown hair pulled into a slick ponytail. With a red streak running along her bang. The length of her hair came down to the small of her back. Her eyes were black orbs that look as if they never ended. One might mistake her for an Uchiha but that wasn't the case. In fact, her eyes looked irritated, tired and lazy. And her skin was flawless, like that of a porcelain doll. She had on a black zip up hoodie that ends under her chest, and a red t-shirt. She wore spandex pants that hugged her skin and cut off right above her calf and black high top combat boots.

She looked beautiful, but for a reason that was unclear to everyone in the room, the girl's eyes seemed cold and.. angry?

"What's your name?"

"Mia Hoshina." She said dryly, looking out the window. Iruka recognized that name. The Hoshina Clan from The Land Hidden In The Shadow Of The Dragon (Ryuugakure). She made a promise to the Ryuukage (one of the Kages.) when she came here.

"What a beautiful name, take a seat where ever you like." Iruka told her, smiling.

She grunted while rolling her eyes and taking a seat next to the window.

Iruka was taken back by her attitude. How could such a beautiful girl be so cold? The class watched her. She was graceful, yet at the same time, she looked deadly.

"Now then," Iruka called out, gaining back the attention of his students. He opened the door and pulled the rope. In stumbled the scatter-brained blonde haired knuckle head we all know and love.

Mia paid no attention to what was happening. She didn't know these people and it was clear that she couldn't care less.

'This village… very odd.' She thought to herself, 'Why the hell did Ma think I would be safe at a place like this? I mean, the Kage of this village welcome a stranger into their home and enroll them in a class as if they were a citizen… no background check or anything… but I admit she was right… acceptance without question.' She continued gazing out the window. She knew that there was something her mother wasn't telling her, not to mention the look on the Hokage's face when he read the letter her mother forbid her to open.

'Very strange..' she thought again.

**Flashback**

Her wrists were starting to ache. 'Dumb asses.' She thought, angry, neither of them gave her a chance to formally explain what she was doing. Quite frankly she was embarrassed, it wasn't right for a girl of her stature to be paraded down the streets like a criminal. She was far from it. She walked slowly keeping her head down and kicking up dust.

"Keep it moving." The Chuunin said pushing her forward, "You may be a child but don't think we won't be hard on you. Tress-passing is a serious crime."

"I was minding my own business till you showed up. Not to mention you won't even let me explain what I'm doing here."

"What did you say brat?!" The man said.

"You heard me the first time. There's no reason why I should say it again."

"Don't think I won't hesitate to kill you. I can do that you know."

"That makes two of us. But don't tempt me." She smirked evilly.

"That's it!" He said about to go in for the kill.

"No Tadashi! We'll let the Hokage make the decision. Tadashi is a bit of a hot head. Just watch what you say." The other one said as if the two of them arguing was annoying him. She let out a sigh of relief once they reached the entrance of the Hokage tower.

He knocked on the door.

"You may come in." the old sounding voice said behind the door.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." The gentler one said stepping in the door.

"Get in there." Tadashi said pushing her into the room.

"Kenji, what is going on now?" The old man asked.

'So that's Sarutobi Hiruzen….the Third Hokage…he's just a shriveled old man….' Mia thought to herself.

Kenji explained, "She came to our borders without being noticed. We didn't want to send her directly to prison, after all she's just a child. So we brought her back to the village for your-"

"She's dangerous, sir. And very unpredictable."

"True and…true." She agreed, rolling her eyes.

The old man laughed, "Did you have to tie up the child?"

"You know I can get out of this whenever right…?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah right brat!" Tadashi snorted yanking on the rope that were holding her hands behind her back.

"Now you're really starting to piss me off." She said gritting her teeth, she made hand signs and the rope burned. And in one swift move she pulled on it, causing Tadashi to fly forward. She forced her chakra into her fingers and flicked his forehead. He went flying through the door and into a wall. The guy was dazed and shocked at her strength. 'She wasn't bluffing..'

The Hokage laughed, a whole hearted laugh.

Mia looked at him confused, 'Why is he laughing? Is he mocking me?!'

He noticed the look on her face, "What a fiery young child. You remind me of someone I know, tell me why you are here."

"I have a passport. I wasn't breaking any law, I also have a letter." She said holding up her passport and a scroll decorated with ornate gold engravings and red paper, sealed tight with a ninja seal and a tiny red ribbon.

"Oh let me see." Kenji said grabbing the passport and handing the scroll to the Hokage.

Mia could see his eyes widen a bit. He looked up to her and then back to the letter. But not before he cracked a smile. Mia looked at him confused, 'Is there something I don't know?'

"Kenji!"

"Yes Lord Hokage?"

"I'll enroll her in the academy."

"But sir she's not-"

Mia's eyes widened.

"What is your name child?"

"Mia Hoshina." She said dryly.

Kenji's eyes widened.

"You're a long way from home." The Hokage said smiling. He was suspicious of her heritage. He can tell she is a Hoshina but not fully. It was clear to him that she was hiding something. Or at least something was being hidden from her.

"The Ryuukage said I would be safer here."

"She did? For what reason?"

"She did, but I cannot say. I'm sorry. I promised her I wouldn't." She told him.

'Interesting.' He thought to himself. 'So, not only she is not telling me something, but I've been asked to keep her from knowing the truth about herself.'

"So this morning, you will be attending the academy and I will take care of your living situation." The old man said to her.

Mia huffed and blew a piece of her hair out of her face, "What else do I have to live for?" she asked sarcastically.

The old man laughed again.

"Okay. What's the joke? What the hell is so funny?!"

"Kenji, can you take her to the academy? And feel free to show her around the village. I hope you feel right at home." The Hokage said kindly.

**End of Flashback**

"Because you missed it Naruto, we will review the transformation justsu." The class groaned.

Mia stood up and lazily walked in front of the classroom and got in line.

"Sakura Haruno." Iruka called out.

Sakura had an obnoxiously high pitched voice, she also had the hair color to match. Mia's observant stare turned into an annoyed glare as the young cherry blossom stepped forward looking at her.

"Sakura here ready to go!" She ran up in front of him excitedly, made a hand sign, and made a replication of Iruka.

"Good not bad." Iruka smiled at him as he wrote down on his clipboard on her performance.

"Yes I did it! Sasuke did you see that?!" she squealed at Sasuke who Mia realized was standing right next to her. Mia rolled her eyes, 'That voice of hers.' He just groaned.

From what Mia saw, Sasuke Uchiha was a moody, emo, angry kid. Mia could tell that by the look in his eyes he had an agenda. Who could blame him? He wanted revenge for the murder of his clan.

Mia caught Sasuke glance at her with a small glare. 'What the hell is he staring at?' She thought.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke went up and did a perfect replication of Iruka.

"Perfect! Good job Sasuke!" Iruka-sensei commented.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said and walked away. Sasuke brushed by Mia and walked past her. 'Great.. another girl.. she's probably just like the rest of them.' He thought to himself.

She scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Mia Hoshna. It's your turn now. It's the transformation jutsu-"

"I know what it is." She rolled her eyes and did a hands free transformation. Iruka was shocked, the fact that she made a perfect replica of him without any hand signs. Not to mention the fact that she did not once looked at him. At least from what he'd observed. 'This girl is something special.' He thought.

"Incredible! Outstanding! Thank you very much. You can get back in line with the others. Iruka-sensei exclaimed as he took note of her own performance. Mia brushed Sasuke's shoulder roughly as she walked by.

"We always pay for your screw ups!" Ino stated.

"Like I care." Naruto said.

"This is a waste of time." Shikamaru whined.

"Naruto Uzamaki." Iruka called out. He ran up to him and made a hand sign. The one for his Sexy Justsu instead, leaving Iruka to sort of like a panic.

"Seriously?" Mia said rolling her eyes, 'The people in this village are stupid!'

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in response.

Mia received glares from a pink haired girl and a blonde haired girl. As for Mia, the two girls were irrelevant to her.

'What the fuck? What is up with these people?' She thought.

Mia watched as Naruto just laughed at Iruka's reaction.

'That kid is a weak dumbass.' She thought.

"Haha! That was my SEXY justsu! Iruka sensei!"

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Naruto groaned at what Iruka said.

At the end of class, Iruka handed Mia scrolls and books for what she need to know for the Genin exam. Mia would be the first person to tell you that she had no intention on studying or reading them. All she needed to do was pass the written part and then there was the demonstration part. Both would be easy… way too easy.

After a class like that, Mia was actually tired. And now she has to wait for someone to show her where she was living. She wasn't even sure why she was allowing them to tell her where she was staying. She wasn't one to take orders.

'This village is strange.'

"Hey you're not from around here." A boy around her age toward her.

"No shit." She said dryly. At this point, all she wanted to do was eat, take a nice long bath and sleep.

"Who are you?"

"You know its common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking someone their name."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

'He's the last survivor.' Even though she'd heard his name at least a hundred times a day, just hearing it from him was a bit of a shock to the young Kunoichi. Her eyes widened slightly, enough for Sasuke to notice.

"Surprised?" Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Can I help you?" she looked at him. She figured she'd let him get his moment and then he'll leave. "I'll ask you again. Who are you?" "If I'm not mistaken, you were in that classroom just now right?" Sasuke scowled.

"Then you should already know my name. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. Now can you leave? You're getting on my nerves." Mia scowled. "No." he said bluntly. "Then what the hell do you want?!" she snapped.

"You're new to the village but the Hokage just let you walk in and take the Genin Exams?"

"Well, yeah I guess it works that way." She said rolling her eyes. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life." He scoffed. "That's big statement considering the fact that you're twelve." She said sarcastically. "You're point?" He glared. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" she asked harshly. "That's none of your business." "So that's your problem!" she said as if coming to a conclusion. "Oh really, enlighten me." He smirked.

"I saw all of those girls eyeing the shit out of you. Clearly you have superiority complex. You find it strange that I'm not interested in you. Am I right Sa~su~ke?" He glared harder. "Did I strike a nerve?" she asked innocently. "Shut up." He said harshly. "Alright then. So stop asking me questions that are NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS you ass wipe!"

She hissed as she lifted herself off the wall. She sensed Kenji's chakra and walked towards him. And she decided to meet him half way seeing as; the Uchiha wannabe was driving her insane. She had no intention on staying in this village for a long time. She planned on leaving as soon as possible. Besides what was the point on making a relationship with these people.. she didn't want to.

Her mother sent her here for her own 'safety'. She was captured by _him _before. Kind of ironic since this was the village that _he _despised. Regardless, there's no point in making 'friends' when in a few weeks her mother is gonna come and get her.

Kenji stopped when he noticed the girl walking toward him.

"The children at the school or whatever.."

"The Academy." He corrected.

"Same thing."

"Continue." He told her.

"They're annoying." She pouted slightly. Kenji laughed at the look on her face as he led her to her new apartment. "Don't worry. For most part people here are friendly. You'll get used to it." "They're childish weaklings. Why the hell did I have to join this school? If I took the test I would've passed already." "Relax Mia. The test is tomorrow. And from what I saw earlier, I have no doubt you can pass."

"You're just saying that."

"Anyway little miss difficult."

She pouted as she blew a strand of her hair out of her face. "The Hokage made arrangements for where you will be staying. I do not mind answering questions if you have any. But I have a job to do and I will not drop what I'm doing to help you." He told her. "I won't need you. I have been taking care of myself for the last seven years; I think I can manage without your help. I think I can manage without you." She said bluntly with sarcasm dripping from her lips. She was partially telling the truth. Her mother was almost too busy to spend time with her. The only mother-daughter bonding time that occurred in her broken family was training sessions. For the last seven years she was responsible of taking care of herself.

Kenji rolled his eyes. "Your apartment is going to be 7G; you don't have to worry about furniture or anything like that. We've stocked the cabinet with enough food to last you a few days. You will be responsible for taking care of that." She nodded as they approached the apartment building. "The Hokage had agreed to supply you with a reasonable amount of money every month, to help with buying necessities, use it wisely." He said as they walked up the stairs. "How nice." She said blandly. A tiny part of her was touched at the generosity of the old man. The Third Hokage was nothing like what… _he… _told her.

"If you can pass the exams tomorrow, become a Genin and begin missions for a fee, that money won't stop flowing. Understood?" "Uh huh." She said while chewing on a stick of jerky that she pulled out of her bag while he opened the door. "Sharing is caring." Kenji said holding his hand out. She rolled her eyes and a small smirk came across her face as he handed him a piece. You don't need to worry about rent until you turn 16 since you're living here without a family, and there's cable too, feel free to watch TV." He said handing her the keys. "Thanks." She said. '16? I don't plan on living here for that long, I was thinking a week!' "No problem. Goodnight." He said.

Mia closed the door behind him and tossed her bag on the couch. "They are too generous.." she said looking around her new apartment. Key word: NEW. It was clear to her that this apartment wasn't used by anyone. She could smell the fresh paint on the wall. The mahogany floor glistened as if it was just polished. She walked over to the window. The sun was setting on the Hokage faces, funny though, all of the graffitis she saw on them earlier was gone now.

The lights from the village began to illuminate the streets. From where she was standing, she had an amazing view of the village. It almost made her want to stay there forever. "Too good to be true." Mia said finally turning away from her window and heading towards the shower. She turned on the shower and stepped in.

'I don't understand.' She thought. She still couldn't get pass this village, this naïve village, they had no idea who she was. Besides her name they didn't ask any question or any standard protocol. What the hell did they want? Her power?

'No, they don't know about my power.' She assured herself. She let the water run through her hair, 'But still, what could they want from me? People don't help you unless they want something.' She thought feeling uneasy.

She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her bare body. Her wet hair was lightly curly and she sighed knowing that she would have to straighten it. She pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and a black t shirt. She looked at the tattoo on her thigh, 'I miss you Nala.' She thought.

~The next day~

"Alright class, once you've finished the written portion, line up in the hallway and we will call you one by one." Mia was sort of surprised. The test was actually lengthy. There were at least 150 questions, a few were multiple choice and then the others was short answer and show your work problems. There was one question that she didn't learn from.. _him._ _He _didn't see any value of her knowing that. Then again she was only there for a week.

Still she managed to finish in 30 minutes. She was the first one done and she sat in the hallway by herself for a good half an hour before the Uchiha boy joined her in the hallway. Mia took a power nap while the Uchiha boy watched her curiously. As it got louder and louder Mia woke up. Finally everyone was finished. "The next test will be on Clone justsu!" Mia rolled her eyes 'Couldn't they choose something better?'

One by one, each student left to another room to perform the test, cheering and showing off as they came back with a headband on their foreheads.

"Mia Hoshina?" Mizuki called out, he did not recognize the name.

"Good luck rookie." Sasuke said as she walked by. 'Who the hell does he think he's calling a rookie?!' Mia rolled her eyes. "Ready Mia?" Iruka asked. She nodded. "Begin." Once again, without a hand sign, Mia made three clones of herself. Each an exact replica of her. Showing the same bored expression. Still, her confidence radiated through each one.

"Excellent! Here's your headband Mia. Congratulations, you are now a ninja of the Hidden Leaf." Iruka congratulated her as he handed her a Leaf Ninja headband. "Sweet she said sarcastically as she grabbed her headband and exited the room. Mia supported her weight on the wall. 'Why the hell am I waiting?'

"Looks like you passed." She looked up to see Kenji in front of her. "Too easy." She scoffed. Kenji laughed. "So you did pass." Sasuke smirked. "I'm getting tired of the harassment." "This your boyfriend?" Kenji asked. "That's gross, just look at him." She pointed. "I mean come on he's not even cute."

Kenji couldn't help but laugh.

"Hn." "Sasuke Uchiha!"

"No need to wish me good luck, I won't be needing it." He smirked darkly. "Don't flatter yourself, if anything your lucky you're even in my presence." She said with a devious glint in her eyes which in turn caused Sasuke to scowl at the young girl. He walked away.

"You and your boyfriend have amazing people skills." Kenji laughed. "Shut the hell up! He's not my boyfriend!" she snapped. "But you might want to be careful. You're receiving many murderous from your female counterparts. "I don't give a fuck." She said pronouncing every word. Then giving all of her 'female counterparts' the finger. "Anyway, what the hell are you doing here Kenji?" Mia asked him.

"Paper work."

"Okay, I'll see you when I see you." She said leaving him. "That test was a little too easy." She mumbled to herself. She exited the building. She hated large crowds. Happy families gathered around the door waiting for their children. Mia could honestly care less but in the back of her mind, she yearned for that kind of bond.

Her eyes wandered over to the swing, now occupied by the dumb blonde kid. Part of her didn't care, but it was like she was drawn to him. The look in his eyes, for so long, she had that same look of sadness. She had the urge to continue walking but she had a heart and couldn't turn away. She walked up to the boy. She walked in front of him waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.

"Hi." He said sadly.

Mia rolled her eyes. "What's the matter?" "I really wanted to pass this time.." he said looking at her shoes. "Who are you?" He said looking up at her. 'Be nice.' She thought to herself. "Mia. You?" "Naruto Uzamaki."

Mia walked over to him and knelt down. He met her eyes and blushed slightly. She pulled her headband out of her pocket and tied it around Naruto's head.

"I-It'll happen. Y-You just n-need practice." Mia stuttered. Being nice wasn't her style.

"But it's too late. I have to wait until next year to graduate." He said. Mia noticed the red tint deepening on his cheeks. 'Why is he blushing?' she asked herself. "You won't succeed with that attitude." She poked him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head "I guess you're right." He laughed nervously as he took the headband off. "Thanks Mia." He handed it to her. "Don't get used to this." She snatched it out of his hand. "I still think you're an annoying dumbass." She stood up fully. Naruto frowned at her words. "But you're not as bad as I thought." She added.

Naruto's eyes lit up and he grinned. Mia was surprised at how nice she was being. She was the first to admit that she was a bitch. But something in this village brought out the best in her.

Mia began to walk away. She walked in silence for a while. Once she got to the apartment Mia sat on the tiny balcony. "It's beautiful." Mia said to herself, looking at the sunset setting behind the Hokage faces. It was a view she could never get used to. The air wasn't suffocating. For once in her life she felt at peace. No stress, no worries, and best of all no judgment.

Mia's thoughts moved on the team assignments that were to be held the next morning. "I wonder who I'll be teamed up with." She said thinking out loud. Mia shuddered at the thought of Sakura on her team. The feeling of dislike was mutual to the two of them. And even worse, Sasuke. 'That bastard.'

"Well, we'll find out soon."

Ayame: Well…yeah. Bye. Review will be so much appreciated.


	2. Squad 7

Mia's alarm clock went off. As soon as it sounded she smashed it into tiny little pieces of plastic. She got in the shower and pulled out her everyday outfit. Many girls in Mia's class thought that her outfit was un-lady like, but no fucks were given.

A skirt wasn't her style and long baggy pants felt restricting. Shorts, leggings and yoga pants made her feel aerodynamic. Mia put her hair into a ponytail. Her side bang fell gracefully just above her left eyelash. She put on her combat boots and walked out of her apartment.

**Mia's POV**

I was a bit… just a tad excited. More like eager. But I am annoyed. I have to act like a Genin, do I look like Genin?

"Ma did say I have to start over.." I muttered to myself. I ran towards the Academy where the team assignments would be announced. As I walked in the class I received many loved filled eyes from the boys and many hateful glares from the girl… Again, this village is weird. They're not worried about strength or power. They're worried about stupid things. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke staring at me. Again with the starring; it's awkward and uncomfortable. I shot him a glare and from the looks of it, it worked.

He faced forward with the same over confident and bored look on his face. "HA!" Sakra and Ino yelled bursting through the door. "I WIN!" Ino yelled. "What are you talking about? My foot was at least 1/10th of an inch in front of yours!" Sakura argued. "Oh please.." Ino started. I tried drown out their arguing. Then it hit me. Maybe I'd mess with their heads a bit. I sat down without hesitation. He looked surprised and the two fan girls glared at me. I leaned back on my seat and smirked, making Sakura and Ino more furious. "What do you think you're doing new girl?! I was going to sit there!" They both yelled in unison but they didn't even notice.

"1st of all I have a name, it's Mia. I suggest you use it. Secondly you were giving me a head ache with all your arguing so I decided to sit here so neither of you can. And number 3, it's quite entertaining to annoy you. " I smirked. They grew red in the face and it looks like in any minute, smoke would come out of their ears.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Sasuke, who was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked. He turned away from me and replied, "Hn." He looked away and started ignoring me completely. I got an enormous anime vein on the side of my head. "You know that 'Hn.' thing is hella annoying, and very obnoxious. "Hn." He said again. Is he mocking me?! I punched him and sent him flying into a wall. "MIA! How could you hurt Sasuke's beautiful face?!" Pinkie yelled.

Sasuke glared at me and sat down on my new seat.

"MIA!" Someone yelled. "God damn, everyone calling my name, Mia Mia Mia Mia! What the fuck do you want?!" I yelled. Sasuke snickered. Just as I turned around I was tackled by Naruto. "Hey… What are you doing?!"

I asked, alarmed. "I PASSED! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled. I put him in a head lock and sat up. "Congratulations dumbass." I said menacingly. "M-Mia… I-I c-can't.. breathe..!" I let go of him. "How did you do it?" "Huh?" "How did you pass?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out! Dattebayo!" he said teasingly. I grunted. Him saying 'Dattebayo'… it annoys the shit out of me. "We're going to be together in our team Mia! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. "Can't wait." I said sarcastically. Say 'Dattebayo' one more time Naruto, I dare you. Sasuke was next to Naruto and his eyes were looking over our way. Narto followed my gaze and glared at him.

"What are you looking at, Sas-gay?!" Naruto growled. "Naruto, you're being annoying again. Shut up and sit down." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. He sat down. "Huh? What are you doing here Naruto?" Pineapple-head asked Narto, surprised. "This isn't for drop outs. You can't be here unless you graduate." He told him.

"Oh yeah? Do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru it's a regulation headband. We're gonna be training together. How'd you like that?" Naruto ranted. I just rolled my eyes. He's a loud mouth knuckle head. "Hmph." Shikamaru pouted. "Let me put it to you this way. I look great in this head gear. Like it was made for me! Dattebayo!" "Shut up with the 'Dattebayo!'" I yelled and hit him on top of his head. "Mia-chan." Naruto whined. 'Chan? Did he just put 'chan' at the end of my name?' I'll admit. I got a warm and fuzzy feeling inside me. I was a bit touched. But I was really confused. I barely know the kid and vice versa. 'The hell? I need to get out of this village ASAP. A few days here and I'm already growing too damn soft!'

Shikamaru looked at me and blushed slightly. 'Why does everybody blush when they first see me?' I asked myself. Shikamaru noticed me looking at him. His body tensed up. 'Why? Do I make him feel nervous?' He turned around and sat at the seat above me. Naruto relaxed a bit and started blushing.

I looked over to what he was looking at and saw Sakura walking our way. "Hi, Sakura. What's up?" Narto smiled at her. "Move it, Naruto!" She demanded, pushing Naruto out of the way and causing him to land on the floor. "Hi, Sasuke. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" she squealed to Sasuke. Ino barged in and then all the girls barged in demanding that they should sit next to him. Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face. Naruto got up and jumped onto the desk Sasuke was at, glaring at each other now. Naruto frowned. From what I can see, there's probably some kind of rivalry between the two of them.

And Narto must be the loser. I could feel the tension between them. To be honest I think everyone could see it. Sparks of lightning flying between them. This stare gave of a bad feeling. "Naruto, you might want to get down before something bad happens." I suggested but he wouldn't budge either. "Naruto, stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Naruto looked a bit hurt. All the girl but me and Hinata started yelling at Naruto.

I saw this coming, the two of them kissing. Naruto would be scarred for life if that happened. "Wow, this is great!" A guy shouted behind Naruto, bumping Naruto's back and sending him forwards. "Sorry, did I bump yah?" the kid apologized.

It happened so fast! I put one foot on the desk as I leaned over pushing Naruto out of the way. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. I saw it coming but I didn't see what was about to happen. My foot slipped bt not only did I land on top of Sasuke but my lips were on his.

"Ahahahaha!" the class burst out in laughter except the angry fan girls. Naruto fell over on the floor and let go of me. I was straddling Sasuke's lap. This is so fucking gross! I pulled away from him as fast as I could. I fell into the walk way. Sasuke stared at me with a shocked expression on his face. "Eww." I cried. Seriously though, it was gross. I mean the kiss was alright but the fact that it was him and not in the right time or place. Damn! Maybe it would have been better if Naruto kissed Sasuke! This has to be the most embarrassing day of my life. It was humiliating! How is it that someone of my stature always ends up in situations like this?!

'How unbecoming of the next Ryuukage.' t\I can hear the old women scolding me now. "Mia-chan, why'd you kiss Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled. "I didn't mean to. That guy bumped you and I pushed you ot of the way so that you wouldn't kiss him but then you pulled me along with you and I fell onto him! If anything it's your fault Naruto!" I pointed. A dark cloud of depression overwhelmed me. I'm turning into my mother! I sat down with Naruto protectively sitting between me and Sasuke as Sakura and the other girls shrieked in outrage.

**Sasuke's POV**

She kissed me. Her lips were so soft and sweet. Damn it Sasuke! What am I saying?! I thought that this girl was actually different from the others for a minute. But that display right there, her throwing herself at me, proved me wrong. "You're just like all of them." I muttered. "Who?! Are yo talking to me?!" the new girl yelled pointing at herself. "Yes." I glared. "Um, excuse me but I just sacrificed myself and saved you from being called gay for the rest of your natural born life! If anything you should be thanking me. I mean after all many guys would love their lips on mine. So shut the fuck up." She snapped.

I was caught off guard by that statement. Why is this girl so strange? Usually I'm cool and collected but everything she says catches me off guard. And really gay?! Sacrificing herself?! Who is this chick?

"And you must be hella conceited to think that I'd willingly throw myself at you. I've got a hell of a lot more dignity than these other bitches. Get the fuck out of here with that." She ranted. "Oh what? Now you've got nothing to say?" she snapped. "Sorry Mia-chan, I didn't mean it to happen. But thanks." Naruto apologized.

I was expecting her to make the dobe cry but instead, "Don't worry about it Naruto, you didn't mean to." She said with a soft smile.

Since when did this girl learn to smile? Smirk, yes. Freak of Nature.

**Mis's POV**

I felt the tension in the room. Like 20 murderous glares directed at me. I turned around and saw all the girls glaring at me. "I was supposed to have Sasuke's first kiss!" the vicious fan girls said eyes targeted and firing glares at me. "Mia! I should kill you!" Sakura yelled. "Look, it was an accident. Get over it." I snapped. "No way bitch! That was no accident! No one accidentally kisses Sasuke!" they yelled. I sighed and stood on the desk. "Did you hear me the first time?! It was a fucking accident! Shut the hell up and sit your little fat asses down before I send you all in the hospital!" I starred at the boy-crazed fan girls, waiting for their next move. They groaned and stepped back. I cocked an eyebrow in my face. "Yeah, I thought so, so sit your little asses down and shut the fuck up!" I said irritated. They all sat down.

**Kakashi's POV**

"Quite a rowdy bunch of rookies this year."I scratched my head, worried. My eyes landed on a young girl. "Who's that?" a Jounin asked. "Mia Hoshina." The Hokage replied. "I've never seen her before." One Jounin said. "That's because she came to the Leaf three days ago. Two of our Chuunin brought her to the village when they found her wandering around our borders."

Why the hell did he let someone trespassing on our borders without proper interrogation? It doesn't make any sense. I studied her features. Something about her looks familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it. She's definitely an attractive young girl. But how strong is she really?

"Don't you think that's dangerous?!" Asuma asked his father alarmed.

"She's a child. Not only that she will be a good asset to the Leaf but she's alone with nowhere to go. We will welcome her with open arms. She said the Ryuukage sent her here. And her papers are official documents. What was thought to be trespassing was a misunderstanding." The Hokage explained.

Why would Lena send her here? For what purpose? Sure she's a child but she's clearly not an ordinary child. There's no way she's a Hoshina, not fully anyway. I also know for a fact that Lena has no children. Maybe a relative of hers? A niece or a cousin?

"She's a feisty one." Kurenai said.

"She's a prodigy. Naturally talented." Iruka replied. "I'll admit, I underestimated her at first."

"How strong?" Gai asked.

"She performed the Transformation Jutsu and the Clone Jutsu without any hand signs and executed them flawlessy." Iruka told them. "Talented indeed." I said with a bored expression. It was amazing how she looked a lot like Lena yet different at the same time.

They moved on looking at Sasuke. Like Mia, Sasuke sparked a conversation. "So he's the last of the Uchiha Cla… what a tragedy." Kurenai stated.

"Another top student in this year's rookies." Asuma said interested.

I glanced at the mysterious girl once more. 'The last Uchiha huh?' I thought suspiciously. The ball move to Naruto. "So that little prankster passed his exam." One Jounin said rolling his eyes. "Don't you think that's kind of dangerous? Him being a ninja." One Jounin said 'concerned'. That outburst flared up conversations among judgmental and fearful ninja.

The Hokage grew angry.

**Mia's POV**

Iruka finally came in and we all quieted down. Apparently, there's going to be groups of three but one team will be a group of four because of the uneven number of students. Six of the squads have been called. So far neither Naruto nor I have been called yet. I guess he's right that we're probably going to be in the same team. Next up is Squad 7. We've debated a long and hard time to the placements of these students. We came to the decision that this Squad will be a four man Squad. This team consists of Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno,-

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered to my right. "I'm doomed.." Sakura complained behind me. "Sasuke Uchiha-" "Yeah!" Sakura cheered this time which made Naruto frown.

"And Mia Hoshina." Iruka called me out. "Fuck my life." I muttered. "Yay!" Naruto cheered again. I looked at Sakura with an angry scowl on my face. This bitch, why is she in my Squad?! And even worse, Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV**

Ah, a group of four will only slow me down. I'm with Naruto and Sakura, and even worse, Mia. I'm not stupid, I can see she's hiding something… A LOT. From what I've seen, she's the worst of them all. The weakest, the dumbest, a brat with an explicit mouth and a bad attitude. How the hell did she pass?! I'll admit she has an arm, she punched me. Damn my face still hurts a little. I can't help but wonder who she is. What the hell is she doing here? I have one goal and it's clear that she's distracting me from it. I don't have time for her or a team. I have to find him.. and kill him.

**Naruto's POV**

I'm so happy and angry at the same time! I'm happy I get to be in the same team as Mia-chan! Yay yay yay yay! Oh with Sakura-chan too! But why did I have to be on the same team as Sas-gay?! I'm a much better ninja than him. AND WHY DOES HE ALWAYS STARE AT MIA?! IT'S PISSING ME OFF!

**Mia's POV**

All the other teams were called out and Ino- the blond chick- seems desperately doomed to be on the same team as that Shikamaru guy and a fat boy, who was eating chips throughout the class. That dog boy was placed on the team with the shy girl with no pupils. She always looks sick when she's around Naruto. Weird girl. And there was the with the circular glasses… a little too weird for my liking. Bt at least he's not annoying. That team is full of opposites that's for sure. "Those are all the Squads." Iruka finished.

"Iruka-sensei? Why does a brilliant ninja like me have to be on the same team as a teme like Sasuke?!" Naruto complained.

Teme?! Lmao! I'll have to use that!

"Sasuke had one of the best scores of the graduating students. Naruto you had the worst scores." Iruka informed. Some students laughed at him. "To make a balanced squad, we put the best students with the worst students." Naruto grunted. The class laughed again. "Just make sure you stay out of my way.. Loser." Sasuke said, irritated, not even looking at Naruto. "Iruka-sensei, why is SHE on our team?" Sakura pointed. "Look here bitch, I don't want to be on a team with you either. But Imma let you know something right now, point your little dirty ass finger in my face one more time and I won't hesitate to beat the living shit out of you. Understand?!" I said threateningly.

Sakura turned blue in the face. "Calm down girls. Sakura, to answer your question, your skills from what we've had analyzed, will compliment each other. There's also the fact that Mia had the second best test scores in the class." He smiled. Sakura glared at me. Some whispered around the class while I just groaned. I don't want these bastards to know anything about me. Besides my whole bad girl image will be in question by high test scores don't you agree?

**Saske's POV**

Second best score? Who the hell is she?


	3. Naruto's Prank

Ayame: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. You might have realized that all the chapters follow the original Naruto series. I don't own Naruto though. I only own Mia Hoshina, Tadashi, Kenji, and Lena Hoshina. There's also a mild Sakura bashing in some chapters. Sorry for all Sakura fans out there. On with the story.

**Naruto's POV**

I ran around trying to find Sakura, hopefully we can eat lunch together so she could get to know me better. "Hey Sakura, since were in the same group I was thinking we could eat lunch together and get to know each other." "Why would I eat lunch with you? How could that even cross your mind?" Sakura snapped. "But we're in the same group so I thought-"

"Naruto, you're annoying." She said, walking off. "Sasuke, where are you?" "But uh, uh.." I couldn't finish my sentence. She was gone. Damn you Sasuke! Ugh, what a pain, I get to be in the same group as Sakura and he's gotta be in it too. "There's gotta be a way to deal with this." I sighed in frustration. Just then I spotted Sasuke eating lunch at his apartment. "Got it!" I gave a sly evil smirk. I'm gonna play a little prank on him.

I jumped down and hidaround the corner from where Sasuke was eating, I waited for an opening when he wasn't looking inthis direction. Once he turned his head I snuck up behind him and jumped through his window.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said squirming. "Pipe down," I ansered. "This won't take long." I allowed myself to get tied up and used substitution jutsu. He was caught off guard. Then I attacked him with 7 shadow clones. "I gotcha!" I attacked him and tied him up. Now time for the plan.

I went to find Sakura. The plan was to find out what Sakura-chan thinks about me, also to get closer to her and to make her think that Sasuke isn't as cool as she thought. Once I found her, she was sitting and eating lunch with Mia-chan! That's a surprise, Mia-chan hates Sakura-chan's guts, that's for sure. Mia-chan saw me out of the corner of her eye. She knew it was me and not Sas-gay! I could never pull one over her. I can tell she was trying not to laugh, or smile at that. Well here goes nothing.

**Mia's POV**

I didn't want her to sit next to me.. she just did. I don't like her and there's nothing she can do or say to make me change my mind. I ran into Naruto before I sat down for lunch. He seemed like he was up to something. But hey I just hope he's messing with Sasuke. "Mia, I think we should talk about what happened in the class room." She said breaking my concentration. "Bout what?" I said with my mouth full of food. Sakura looked at me in disgust. "About you. And that kiss. Look you haven't been around, so you don't know how things work. You.. are different. You act different. I don't understand what you are! I mean, you're so un-lady like and violent. It's just ugh." She sounded frustrated.

"Okay, an answer to you… whatever the hell that was… No, I haven't been around. I don't know nor I care about how things work. I am different. I act different and I am a human being. And I'm not un-lady like, I chose to be. But what I'd like to know is why the fuck are you sitting here?"

"I'm sitting here, because for one, I think you need to learn your place. And two, I have a question."

"Well Sakura, ask your question and put me in my place." I smirked. Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?

"How do you get Sasuke to actually talk to you? I mean you even kissed him and you don't realized how much of an honor that is. Sasuke Uchihha is royalty, the hottest, baddest, most mysterious guy. He's talented, smart, strong, he doesn't pay attention to any of us and yet he speaks to you. Why is that?" she asked me ranting. She completely did a 180. Her personality is different. I thought about her question. "Where the hell is this coming from?" "That's my question. I'd like to know… maybe if I do what you did he'll talk to me."

"After all this stank attitude you've been sending me you want to change your personality? First of all he's not Uchiha royalty; he's one of the two Uchiha's left. That doesn't count. And if you really wanna know, it's not a real conversation –he irritates the shit out of me-" she glared at me. "But how is it that he talks to you?"

"I don't know, ask him." I suggested. I already knew the answer, he doesn't want to deal with people like her. In his eyes we're all annoying. I guess I just happened to be the lesser of two evils. Also the fact that I'm not obsessed with him. But if this bitch is so damn smart she should know that by now.

She sighed. That's when I noticed 'Sasuke' at the other side of the walk way, leaning against a tree while smirking at Sakura. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, once she finally noticed, she started blushing. "Sakura, you're forehead is so wide and charming… it makes me feel like kissing it." 'Sasuke' flirted as he stood in front of her. Oh Naruto, I sensed chakra pattern. No wonder why 'Sasuke' is talking to her like that. The guy's too dull, dull to say some shit like that. For a dumbass he sure is smart! I tried as hard as I could to keep myself from laughing at Naruto's ridiculous plan. Sakura looked at me confused.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said trying to contain myself, I walked away, I couldn't hold it anymore. As soon as I got behind a tree I laughed my ass off. The funniest thing I've ever seen in my entire life! Where does he get these ideas from?! This village is too much. I moved onto a tree, still watching them but I wasn't able to hear what they're talking about. Sakura leaned in to kiss 'Sasuke' but he ran off, holding his stomach. What timing. I jumped off and went ahead to sit next to her.

**Naruto's POV**

"Close, really close. My stomach was so upset I almost lost control of the jutsu. Why did it have to happen just as Sakura was about to kiss me?" I whined. Ugh, she thinks I'm annoying? She said that 3 times. I transform into Sasuke, get close with Sakura, and she says that?!" "Hey, I know what I should do, I'll make Sasuke really obnoxious, dattebayo! Then she'll hate him more than me!" I came into this conclusion on the toilet. Plan B is going to effect as soon as I get a grip on this stomach!

**Mia's POV**

"Now you're supposed to put me in my place." I said jumping from the tree I was on.

"Mia-chan I was about to kiss Sasuke-kun!" she squealed to me.

"Mhm" I cocked an eyebrow. "But he ran off. He just needs to get ready and he'll be back. Gosh I never knew he was so shy!" she giggled. "I'm waiting pink-haired girl." "Oh right. I want you to stay the hell away from my Sasuke." She said turning up her nose. "I would but he's on my team. Oh look here he is now." I said as Uchiha boy (the real one) came from a short distance away. "Oh Sasuke you're back! Don't be so shy you bad boy! Are you ready now..?" I just ignored her. So clueless. Again this is supposed to be the sharpest mind in our team and yet she wasn't able to tell that Naruto was fucking with her head.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke seemed to ask me since he was looking my way. "How the hell am I supposed to know where that dumbass is?" I asked.

"Hn. Well, apparently you two are best friends."

Far from it. And again, that 'Hn' thing of yours is fucking annoying. So cut it out." What started out as a threat turned out to be a slight whine.

"Yeah whatever." He said.

"Why the hell are you looking for Naruto anyway Uchiha?" I asked curious, although I already know the answer. "Don't worry about it." "Oh I see." I smirked. "See what." He strained. "He snuck up to you and kicked your ass." I laughed.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

I kept laughing. I was right. "See? There you go changing the subject again. Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he's so annoying, that's because he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father. He doesn't have anyone to teach him right or wrong. Think about it, he just does whatever comes to his head. I mean if I did things like Naruto, forget it! I mean my mom will get mad at me if I'd get into trouble. So of course I don't do it. If you don't have parents to tell you, how wil you know? He's selfish and bratty, he's all alone." I ranted now glaring at Sakura when she ranted about Naruto, adding her two cents in. A vein popped into my forehead when she mentioned about Naruto's rebellion and being parentless.

"So that's how you feel Sakura?" Sure I had my mother but I've never met my mother. I've never had a steady father figure in my life. My mom constantly had boyfriends coming in and out of our house. They never stayed long. My opinion in grown men is one-sided and quite honestly negative. They always used my mother to get what they wanted. They took advantage of her feelings. And the guys thatwere not man enough to handle her personality were chewed and spit out alive. It's because of that I don't trust anyone. And the older villagers, they always looked at me and my mother as if we carried a plague. Naruto never had a mother or father. I can only imagine what he's been through. The countless pranks, the hyperactive idiot is still hurting inside.

He wants to be noticed and loved. "Naruto cares about you okay? He genuinely cares about you Sakura. He's never done anything to intentionally hurt you and yet every day you trample over his feelings as if they were dirt beneath your feet. And what's worse is that you don't even seem to care. You don't know what he's been through that makes him act the way he does. So how can you judge him?" In a way, I was speaking of experience. I looked at her, letting my walls down for a split second, she took a step back. "Why are you saying that?" she asked. "Because you're annoying." Uchiha boy replied before I could and walked away. I caught him glance at me before he left. Was that sympathy I saw in his eyes? I looked at Sakura. "I honestly don't see what Naruto sees in you. You're not worth his time." I walked away. She truly isn't worth his time.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura called out. "I'm not gonna let you trick me this time aye wise guy? Prepare to-" Naruto came into a halt on his words. Holding his stomach, and ran away from where he came from. "What did I do?" I heard Sakura ask herself. "He thinks you're Sasuke trying to get back at him." I answered. "Why? What did he do?" "Don't worry about it." I said, continuing to walk away. Damn, I'm growing too damn soft! I don't know why I said what I said.. I just did. Why do I feel that I need to defend Naruto?

**Naruto's POV**

"Oh man, I thought I was okay, but I'm not!" Am I going to spend the rest of my life in the toilet?!

10 minutes later I finally got a grip on my stomach. "Now Plan B!" I wiped my ass, washed my hands and left the stall. I hope no one goes in there after me because it was pretty bad (Eww…) "I bet Sas-gay is still tied up! Now back to Sakura!" I said determined. I headed outside, "Ahh! Sas-gay! How did you escape!" there he was acting cool.. but he's not!

"I used escape jutsu, very basic, no sweat. Why did you do that? Transform into me to trick Sakura?" he asked in a serious tone. "I thought it would be fun to use one of my moves on you so I did." I made a hand sign, let's see if my Sexy Jutsu will work on him. But this time with a twist.

"That jutsu again." Sasuke said on edge, he thought I was going to make shadow clones. Hehehe… Poof! A cloud of smoke and I transformed. "Sexy Jutsu!"

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Man this is such a drag.." Being on a team with Ino… Sasuke this and Sasuke that. She never stops talking. Why are girls like that? They never stop talking and they're just insane.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that bitch!"

"Someone's got a mouth on them" I spoke up. "Oh sorry, long day." She shrugged. It was her. That girl with the orange idiot. Damn it Shikamaru! She's just a girl say something!

"Hey, are you okay? You're turning red." She said.

"U-uhh…yeah… I'm f-fine.." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Why is it there that every time you see me you turn red and can't speak clearly?" she asked skeptically. "Well… I… uhh.." Damn why can't I speak?!

"Damn you people are weird. What a drag." she said to herself. Did she just say- "I'm weird? If there's something weird here it would be you." I pointed.

"How the hell am I weird?"

"You're a girl! Why are you so different?" "Different? That's the second time I heard that today. A concept that I'm unable to comprehend. What's so different about me?" For a girl that swears with every word and has a crazy temper she sure is smart.

"Well you're a girl that's not annoying that's for sure." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah.. I guess it is..."

"Thanks.. I think.." "Uh.. so where are you headed?" For some reason I find it suddenly easier to talk to her.

"Well I'm supposed to go back to the Academy to meet my sensei but I'm debating whether or not I should skip it and go home and sleep." She said stretching. "That's what I was thinking." I said. Never have I met someone so much like me. "So new girl, do you have a name?"

"Mia Hoshina. And you are?"

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Nice to meet you Shikamaru." She said looking at me. "By the way, has anyone ever told you that you look like a pineapple?"

"What?! Where the hell did you got that from?!"

"You're ponytail. Anyway, I think I'll just go against my better judgement and meet this sensei of mine. I'll see you later Shikamaru." "Hey wait!" I spoke up. What am I doing? "What is it?" she turned around. "Well, Chouji and I were gonna go for BBQ after we meet our sensei. Wanna come with us?"

"Beef?"

"I guess."

"Great! Count me in!" she said then taking off. "Around 7!" I shouted. "Kay, I'll be there." Usually women are difficult confusing creatures. But this one…

Ayame: Sorry for the delay guys. College just started, but I'll try to update every second day. Reviews will be very much appreciated.


	4. Meet and Greet

Ayame: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.

"He's late! All of the other squads have already met their sensei, so why does ours have to be late?!" Naruto said as he poked his head out into the hallway looking out for our sensei, obviously irritated.

"Naruto sit down." Sakura commanded. "I don't want to! Our teacher is the only one who's not here. I'm ready to roll! Dattebayo!" he proclaimed. I don't blame him. We've been waiting for our sensei for quite a while now and I'm getting bored just swinging my legs back and forth as I sat on a desk.

"Hey, question Mia, you passed both exams with ease right?" Sakura stated. "Yeah what about it?" I replied. "So how is it that you have the 2nd best scores in class?" she asked. "Yeah, how come?" Naruto asked, curious. "Oh, well, I hate studying… so I don't do it." I said matter of factly. "Waa?! Are you serious?!" Naruto screamed, astonished. "Uh.. yeah.. I never had to study… but if I actually did I could've got that question correct." I said, thinking about it.

"You mean you only got one question wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." I replied, somewhat irritated. "Tch." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. Jealous much? Either way he shouldn't be. He beat me by one point. He's the one with the perfect score. "Who knew." He smirked. "Knew what?" I snapped my head towards him. "That the new girl is actually smart." He finished.

"There's a ton of things you don't know about me. I bet you just couldn't wait to find out huh?" I smirked. A faint blush appeared on his cheek. Almost unnoticeable but still enough of me to notice. "Perverted Uchiha." I glared. "WHAT?!" he yelled in surprise. As the surprised look on his face faded it was replaced by a glare as he regained his composure. "Don't flatter yourself." "I wouldn't waste my time." I waved him off dismissively. "I don't know how many times I've said it but you're not my type." I turned to Sakura, her hateful daggers aimed right at me.

I grinned at her. It might be fun to get under her skin.

~15 minutes later~

Naruto and Sakura were on their feet completely irritated. I heard clinking and I saw Naruto putting an eraser at the top of the door. "Uh, Naruto, what are you doing?" I asked him. "That's what he gets for coming late! Surprise!" Naruto snickered and stepped down the stool.

"You're asking for trouble." Sakura stated. "If you ask me, do what you want. He deserves it. The asshole is late. I said encouraging Naruto to go ahead with his plan.

"You know, we really need to work on your speaking patterns."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I said. "You swear every time you open your mouth." "So..?"

Meanwhile Naruto was still snickering. "Loser… our teacher is a Jounin, an elite ninja. You'd think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke protested. "Sasuke is right Naruto!" Sakura agreed but I know that deep down she supported Naruto's idea. And I could see it. I could always tell if someone was lying.

A hand appeared on the door and Naruto tensed up excitedly. All eyes were on the door. He poked his head on the door barely opened and the eraser fell on the Jounin who must be our sensei. He had spiky silver hair that looked as if they defied gravity. He had a mask covering most of his face, only revealing one eye. I can't help but wonder what's under it.

Naruto burst out laughing as he pointed at him.

"Ahahaha! He fell or it!" Naruto laughed. "I told him it was a bad idea in the beginning sensei." Sakura said. She looked like she disagreed but I knew she supported Naruto's idea.

"Bitch shut up. No you didn't." I rolled my eyes.

"My first impression of you… how do I put this… you're a bunch of idiots." He said bluntly. A sweat drop appeared on all of their heads. I rolled my eyes again. This is going to turn into a hell of a mess. He locked eyes with me. What is he thinking?

**Kakashi's POV**

Mia Hoshina… I know I've never met this girl before… but… that face… so familiar. I sighed "How about we take this outside?" I walked out of the classroom and they reluctantly followed. I tried to remember who she looked like… but I couldn't remember anything in my lifetime.

"We'll stop here." I turned towards them. They all sat down and looked at me. Waiting to hear what I'd say next. All of them except the mysterious girl. Who clearly looked bored. Okay, let's start with the basics. Introduce yourselves so we can get to know each other. "Well, what are we supposed to say?" the pink haired kunoichi asked, confused. "Your names, things you like, things you hate, hobbies and dreams for the future." I clarified. "How about you go first sensei? To show us what we could say." The blonde haired dumb looking kid said.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams… I've never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have a lot of hobbies." I introduced myself. "That was totally useless all he really told us was his name." Pinky muttered to them. "Uh huh." Blondie (the boy one)

**Naruto's POV**

"Okay, you on the right, you're next." He pointed at me. "Dattebayo! I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku ramen noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes wait after you pour the water in the cup. I especially like the ramen in that bar Iruka sensei took me too. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. My future dream is to become the greatest Hokage! So that the people in the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody important! Dattebayo!" I exclaimed.

**Mia's POV**

Naruto is a dumbass with noble aspirations. I respect that.

"Alright, next." "I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like- I mean the person I like-"

"Uchiha boy." I interrupted her while she blushed at Sasuke. I was gonna enjoy this. I'm gonna mess with her dumbass. At least there will be some amusement while I'm on this village. And that amusement will be her.

She glared at me. "Shut up!" he stared at me and politely begin continued "My hobbies are-" she stared at Sasuke. "Stalking the Uchiha boy." I smirked, she ignored me. "And my dream for the future is… *squeal!*" she squealed like such a girly girl sneaking a few glances at Sasuke. "What she meant about that is, molesting the Uchiha boy!" I looked over to Sasuke and I could see him shivering… looks to me that he's scared. I giggled. "MY DISLIKES! NARUTO AND MIA!" she growled. Naruto frowned. I just flipped her off. "The feelings are mutual." I replied.

"Well, since you're so talkative, you're up next." He pointed at me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm P… uh… Mia… Hoshina. I don't like a whole lot and I dislike a lot of things. I don't believe that my hobbies, whatever they may be are any of your business. And my dream… is to get the hell out of this village and go the fuck home. I'm just kidding, to be honest I don't really know what I want in my life. I guess I'm just living everyday one step at a time." I smiled innocently. But hey it's true. This village is too weird. The foolery is on ten and I don't wanna be here. Plus I had to say something to keep them from realizing that I almost gave myself away.

Kakashi looked at me suspiciously. I smirked and he sighed. There's something odd about him. He's a little too smart for my liking. I'm not stupid, him getting hit on the head with an eraser was a fluke. It was clear to me that he's one lazy mother fucker. I have no doubt in my mind that he's one powerful Shinobi. And I really look forward to train under him briefly. I need to keep my distance. Even with my guards up I know he'll probably find a way around them.

Naruto gawks at me. And I finally noticed it.

"Why the hell are you looking at me that way Naruto?" "U-um… I think… you're really pretty Mia-chan. Dattebayo." He said while blushing. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, moving on." Kakashi said trying to move on. "Wait!" Sakura shouted. "What is it Ms. Haruno?" "You said you wanted to leave the village. Why?" she asked, looking at me. "It's not that I don't like it. I'd rather just be home." "Alright. Last but not the least." Kakashi said trying to finish this meet and greet session. It was clear that he really didn't want to be here and that's definitely we could both agree on.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Alright. Last but not the least." Kakashi pointed at me. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything, although that seems to be in question-" this time I was referring to Mia. She's a really interesting person. She doesn't go all fan girly over me and has an attitude. Really interesting… "I don't have any particular hobbies. What I have is not a dream because I will make it reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." I finished. All eyes were on me now. As to be expected, when weren't they?

**Mia's POV**

We all remained silent. Sakura had hearts in her eyes and Naruto fearing for his life. I knew he was emo. And to restore his clan, what a pervert! Anyone that would like to make little Uchiha babies with him is crazy! "Good, you're unique and have your own ideas…" Kakashi broke the awkwardness. "First, we'll start off with a test." "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what?!" Naruto said excitedly. :A survival exercise." He answered. "But that's what we did in the Academy and we're through with that. Aren't we supposed to do some training or something?" Sakura complained. "This is not like your previous training. This will determine where you go."

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked curiously. He chuckled. "Hey, that's a normal question. What's so funny?" Naruto asked. "Well if I tell you the answer, you might not like it." He replied. We all just waited. "Out of all 28 graduates only 9 or maybe 10 will actually be accepted as a Genin. The other 18 will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass or fail chances that you will make it is 66%." Kakashi explained. I narrowed my eyes. "See, didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it?" "So, just out of curiosity, how the hell is that funny? You know I'm just wondering." I said sarcastically. I was quite actually pissed off. "It just is." He replied. "That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Dattebayo! What was that graduation test for anyway?" Naruto crossed his arms, irritated.

"Oh that. That was just to select candidates that might become a Genin or not." "WHAAAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"That's how it is, I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the Training Grounds at 5 AM sharp and bring your ninja gear. Oh and tomorrow skip breakfast or you'll puke. That's all. You are dismissed." With that, he poofed away. Well that was interesting.

"Hey Mia-chan wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto offered.

"Sorry, no. I actually made plans to meet up with some people. Maybe tomorrow Naruto." I said. "Oh…" Naruto said sadly. It kinda made me feel guilty. So I patted his head. "I promise that I'll go with you tomorrow. Okay?" I smiled warmly. He grinned and hugged me. "Yay! Alright Mia-chan! See you tomorrow!" then he ran away to Ichiraku Ramen's direction.

I sighed and walked towards the BBQ Restaurant.

~5 Minutes Later~

"Hey Mia." Shikamaru waved.

"Hey guys." I replied.

"This is Chouji, Chouji, this is Mia."

"Hi." He said eating chips. "You know we're about to eat, why the hell are you eating chips? I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. They're just so good I can't stop." He said munching. "Oh~ I guess that makes sense." We walked in and sat down at a booth. I looked at the menu. My mouth watered. Pork, beef, some of the most amazing meat in existence.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked. "Go ahead Mia." Shikamaru offered. "I want it all." I said bluntly. "ALL?" he yelped. "Well just the beef and pork." "Mia that's a lot of food." He said with his eyes still wide.

"I know but-" Before I could continue my stomach grumbled really loud. So loud everyone turned and looked at me. I blushed deep red. "Uh I guess that explains all the food." Shikamaru laughed. "I like her." Chouji said. "Hey do you think we can share?" he asked. "Uh, sure I guess." I shrugged. "Thanks! He said happily. We sat, ate and laughed. "Oh, so she told you to stay away from Sasuke. And he showed up and it was really Naruto! That idiot's a genious!" Shikamaru laughed. "That's a paradox my friend." "Whatever."

"So that's what Naruto was doing in Sasuke's apartment?" Chouji asked. "I guess so." Shikamaru answered for me. "What did he say?" Chouji asked me. "Okay word after word: Sakura your forehead is so wide and charming that I feel like kissing it. The three of us burst out laughing again. "That is the funniest thing I've ever heard." Shikamaru said turning red from laughing. I swear, Sakura is a piece of work. We have a survival test tomorrow and there's no way in hell that that bitch is gonna pass." I said. "Well you are the only team of four, if one of you fail, your team will be a three man cell."

"Yeah but having Sasuke in my team is a pain on the ass." I whined. "But you kissed him!" Chouji said. "Ugh, don't remind me. I saved Naruto from everyone questioning his personality. But in the process, I scarred myself for life! If you're insisting I like Sasuke you're insane! He thinks he's better than everyone. I mean at least Naruto makes me laugh. But Sasuke is a straight up emo and an arrogant bastard."

"Oh am I now." A voice spoke up. Chouji and Shikamaru's eyes widened. "You quite frankly are." I said back. "Sasuke what the hell are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked. "Don't worry about it." He replied to him. "So Mia, that's why Naruto tried to impersonate me?"

"I dunno? Is that what he did?" I said taking more steak of the grill. Sasuke glared while Chouji and Shikamaru laughed. "That's why I'm asking you moron." Sasuke said taking my food of my chopsticks with his mouth. "Fuck you bastard." I glared as he chewed my last piece of meat. "Hey Mia, calm down." Shikamaru spoke up. "I'll kill you." I said menacingly. "Here, you can have mine." Shikamaru offered.

"Really?!" I said , my mood completely changing. "Yeah." I hugged him. He blushed. I swear I saw Sasuke glare lightly at Shikamaru, weird bastard.

Ayame: Done. Please review. It will be very much appreciated.


	5. Pass or Fail!

Ayame: Sorry for the late update guys, Hirugachi took me out all day yesterday. And sorry for any grammar mistakes in some chapters. English really isn't my first language. I live in Kyoto.

**Mia's POV**

**I woke up strapped to a metal table. All I remembered was… "Ma!" I screamed. The response was an eerie laugh. "So you've awakened my protégé." His face came into the light. "What do you want with me?" I glared. "You want power, do you not?" "That's a stupid question." I answered truthfully. Everyone wants power. "I brought you here to give it to you." He smiled. "Give what-" "But before we can do that," He rubbed his pale scaly fingers against my cheek. "We must run some tests."**

"**W-What kinds of tests?" I stammered. "Don't worry young one. I promise that it'll only hurt for a little while. You'll get used to the pain." He grinned. I struggled to get off the table but no matter how hard I pulled the restrains wouldn't budge. I concentrated my chakra to my hands making hands signs even though my hands weren't together. Lava formed in the palms of my hands and I pushed it against the bands. But nothing happened. My eyes widened in disbelief. I was trapped and there was no way to escape!**

**He went over to a table and showed me a long injection. It has a really huge needle on the tip. "G-Get away f-from m-me!" I stammered. He just came closer until….**

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting. "Calm down, it was just a dream." I told myself as my heart rate slowly went back to normal. What time did Kakashi said we should be here? I thought to myself. I have no intention of getting there early. I contemplated going back to sleep, but I know I wouldn't be able to no matter how much I tried. Not here anyway. I rolled over looking at my clock, "Shit, it's 7 o' clock. I didn't plan on waking up this early. More like 10 or 12!" Damn, I yawned as I sat up and go off my bed. I took a long shower, letting the warm water wake me up.

I never dream of things that have happened to me like that. Not since I came here. It was the second time this week and its still bone chilling like the first time. I got up and got dressed, and brushed my hair and pulled it into my signature slick ponytail, taking my time. I looked at my wall clock and saw it was thirty minutes past seven. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Alright I'll show up at 9 or 10. I sat down and watched tv for an hour or two and then left to go get something to eat. I'm not gonna listen to that guy. I have no respect for him as yet… he'll have to prove himself. That's that. The others might be stupid enough to not eat breakfast but let's be honest. He was late yesterday and he'll be late today.

When I got to the field it was 20 minutes until 10 so I sat down and yawned trying to keep my eyes open. I had the it is not gonna lie. I felt like I was going to explode, I ate too much.

"Mia-chan why are you so late?!" Naruto screeched. "Well, he was hella late yesterday. I'm not tryin' to wait on his ass to show up. So I took my time." I told them sitting down.

"Plus I got hungry so I stopped to get something to eat on my way here." "But-" Sakura started.

"Wake me up when he gets here." I said pulling my hood over my head ending the conversation. I took out an apple and started to bite.

"You're gonna get yourself sick." Sasuke sighed. "Yeah whatever." I replied. He just stared at me. "What?" "Hn." He grunted and looked away.

"Again, that 'Hn thing is fucking annoying."

I wanted to sleep, but every I closed my time I close my eyes I relieve a moment of that insidious dream. He's getting to me again. I know that I was only there for a week. But everything that I went through there was enough to make me go insane. The vials, pills, and those needles… needles. I grabbed my arm and shifted uncomfortably. I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke noticed, not that I cared. Before I noticed, I doze off and slept to my heart's content.

~Two hours after~

"Hey, wake up." Sasuke said shaking my shoulder. "You better have a good as reason for waking me up." I groaned. "I do, he's coming." He replied. "Finally." I muttered to myself. "Clearly you're not a morning person." Sasuke muttered back. "You think?" I said sarcastically.

"Morning everyone." He said nonchalantly. "You're late sensei!" Naruto and Sakura yelled while pointing at him. "Sorry. A black cat crossed my path and I had to-" "LIAR!" They interrupted him. I rolled my eyes. I yawned and stretched. I almost fell over. You know how you wake up in the morning and you stand so fast that once it hits you, you can't see and you almost fall over? It was one of those moments. Kakashi looked at me appearing to be lost in thought.

**Kakashi's POV**

I stared at the light brown haired girl. She can't be so strong. She was nearly falling over. She stares at me with an uncaring look in her eyes. As if she can read my mind. Why the hell did the Hokage let a girl like this become a ninja of the leaf without anything about her?! Anyone can see she is not to be trusted. So why?

**Mia's POV**

The look on his eye told me everything I need to know. It's clear that he doesn't trust me.

"Anyways, shall we get on with the test? As I said before, this particular test will determine if you stay Genin or go back to the Academy." Kakashi explained. He took out a stopwatch and set it to noon. He took out three bells and held him in his hand.

"Your objective is to take these bells away from me until noon. Fail to do so, I'll tie you up to those posts and you'll watch me eat my lunch in front of you." "Told you Sasuke, you should've ate breakfast." I teased.

"Hn."

"Again with the grunting… STFU!

"But Kakashi-sensei, there's only three bells." Sakura pointed out.

"Well, at least one of you will be tied to one of those posts and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the Academy." Kakashi explained, hmm, this guy thought things through.

I don't really feel like trying, but that Academy is so fucking boring, I'd shoot myself if I had to go back there. So I will get a bell…. if I feel like it.

"Then again, all four of you can flunk out too. You can use any weapon including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to get a bell."

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei!"

"Shut the fuck up Sakura, if he wants us to kill him, we'll kill him." I smirked darkly. Kakashi glared at me slightly. Naruto paid no attention to my comment. "Easy! My eraser had fallen on you so this shouldn't be hard!" Naruto claimed. "Class clown huh? The class clowns are usually the ones to always to be the slow ones, weak, the losers. Kakashi replied at his stupidity. "When I say start, you may begin to attack me."

"You and me let's go big guy!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to him, probably a bit angry from what Kakashi said. "Idiot." I muttered. He took out a kunai and ran at Kakashi with it but was caught by him with the kunai against his neck. "Don't be such in a hurry. I didn't even say start." Kakashi stated. Naruto grunted and was let go, coming back to us.

Kakashi told us that when he said start, to go off to the place and hide since it was one of the main rules of a Ninja.

"Start!" Kakashi commanded. Sakura and Sasuke jumped off the ground to a hiding spot. "Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively. "Well they understand that much… except for you… and you." He glanced at Naruto and again at me. I sighed and walked over to the nearest tree and sat down watching the two of them.

"You and me right now! Fair and square! Let's go!" Naruto proclaimed. He's a dumbass but at least he's honorable. I'll give him that much.

"You know compared to the others you're a bit weird."

"The only weird thing here is that haircut of yours!" Naruto retorted. Really Naruto? Really? What kind of comeback is that? Naruto took off running towards him. Kakashi reached into his pouch, Naruto hesitated thinking it was a kunai or shuriken. "Shinobi battle technique part one, Tai-jutsu, the physical art."

Kakashi took out a book and started reading it while Naruto started shouting at him as if trying to embarrass him. I squinted my eyes to see what book he was reading only to have a sweat drop on my forehead; he was reading Icha Icha paradise. Great, he's a perverted moron. Ma likes to read those books too.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move." Kakashi said turning the page. "B-But… uh… erg! Why are you reading that book?!" Naruto stammered. "To find out what happens to the story of course. Don't let it bother you, with your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I'm reading or not." Naruto got a bit mad and ran at him to attack. He tried to punch him but Kakashi caught his fist. He tried to kick his head but he just bent down. Naruto was furious that he didn't notice that Kakashi was behind him.

"Huh?"

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." He formed a hand sign, the tiger? Why would he use a justsu on a kid who can't do anything?

"Leaf village secret village justsu." He shouted. "A thousand years of death." I face palmed. Seriously?! An enema?! Naruto flew into the water and Kakashi went back into reading his book.

"Are you gonna try anything?" he asked me boredly. "If I feel like it I will." I aid popping a dum dum in my mouth. "You're gonna fail with that kind of attitude." "Look… if I really wanted to take those bells I could without a problem. Problem is, I don't have a reason to. And the fact that I'm here right now pisses me off. So consider me not taking the bell an act of protest." "Oh really?" he said inquisitively.

I smirked, "Yes, Kakashi, really." "You will address me as 'sensei'. It's a sign of respect for your teacher." He glared. "Exactly, I don't respect you. If you want me to call you sensei, make me respect you. Besides, it's clear that you don't trust me anyway." I said simply. He glared harder. Looks like I've made him angry. "A little advice Kakashi, pay attention to your battle." It's not a good idea to be distracted by lil ol' me." I smirked. Two shuriken came out of the water. He easily caught them on his fingers. "You were saying Mia?" he looked at me. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes. He had somewhat a satisfied look on his face. From what I could tell. I mean he only has one eye showing. Naruto climed out of the water, panting.

"You caught me off guard! Dattebayo! I'll show you!" "I'd like to see you try." Kakashi harassed. "I'm gonna pass the test. Dattebayo." Him and that 'Dattebayo', It's almost as obnoxious as Sasuke say's 'Hn'

The water became rough. Naruto was just bluffing about the weak attack. But Kakashi caught on it. Naruto can be clever sometimes but that's not gonna help if your opponent is a Jounin. Naruto's shadow clones jumped out of the water. "Hm. Looks like the stories are true. He can make shadow clones." Kakashi said sounding somewhat interested. I saw one coming from behind Kakashi and took hold of him. "Like you said Kakashi-sensei, don't let your opponent come from behind you." Naruto said using his words against him. The real Naruto showed up, ready to punch Kakashi but he would be only punching his own clone; Kakashi swiped himself with one of Naruto's clones that was holding him. He was smooth when it comes to fighting. I'll give him that much.

"Naruto." I slapped my forehead. What a dumbass. "It's you! You're the Kakashi –sensei!" One pointed. They began fighting. "No! You're the Kakashi-sensei!"

"No you are!"

"Hey let's undo the jutsu."

"Yeah. Dattebayo."

The jutsu was undone leaving Naruto in the open battered and beaten. Naruto noticed a shiny silver object. "A bell?! I must have gotten to him! He dropped a bell!" Naruto ran over it laughing. Naruto took the bait. "Whoa!" Naruto shouted as he was hanged from one leg. Kakashi showed up to him and told him something I wasn't paying attention to. Shuriken flew from some tree 200 ft. away and hit Kakashi, who was only a Substitution.

Probably Sasuke thinking that it's okay since he 'let his guard down'. I saw the actual Kakashi going after Sasuke so when he was out of sight, I walked over to Naruto who was delighted to see me but I stopped when I was about five feet away from the tree.

"Mia-chan?" Naruto questioned confused. "You're a dumbass." I told him as I forced chakra into my feet and jumped to the tree branch high up. "Make sure you don't fall for the second trap." I told him. "What second trap? There's no second trap Mia-chan." Naruto stated. I chuckled. "I guess you're going to have to learn this the hard way." I mumbled as I took out a kunai and cut the rope. He swiftly landed on the ground. "See? No other trap. You can come down now… Ahh! Mia-chan!" Naruto shouted to me, took one step forward, and was back up hanging from one leg to my height up in the tree.

"You were saying?" I teased. He grunted. "I'll just let you down, there's no more traps." I said as I held up my kunai. "Oh wait! I can see lunch boxes from up here!" Naruto shouted before I cut the rope. I looked to where he was looking at and sure enough, there were lunch boxes. "You're not taking it are you?" Naruto opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Never mind, don't answer that." I cut the rope and he landed back on the ground, running to get the lunch boxes instead. I sighed and landed back to the ground. I started going on search and stopped when I spotted pinkie.

"Mia-chan! Sasuke's in trouble!" she shrieked. "Not my problem." I told her. Sakura looked a bit mad. "Aren't you gonna help me find him?!" she said in outrage. "No. I don't care what happens to him or you. I don't like you." I said bluntly. Tears grew in Sakura's eyes. I honestly don't give a shit. She's annoying and weak.

"S-Sakura… M-Mia…" Sasuke's shrilled voice spoke. We turned to him to see him covered in blood, kunai impaling his body. Chills ran up to my spine as my breath hitched. I'm not going to lie. I'm hemophobic. But I know it was just a gen-jutsu and it was gonna ake a lot more for Kakashi to catch me off guard.

"Aaaaaah! Sasuke!" Sakura screamed and fainted. I sighed. "Release." I said rolling my eyes and making a hand sign. As soon as I undid the jutsu the vision of Sasuke disappeared. I sighed in relief. I closed my eyes and said out loud, "You know, I'm no idiot. You might have been able to fool Sakura but you're going to need to put a lot more effort on fooling me." I rolled my eyes and faced Kakashi.

**Kakashi's POV**

This one is going to be a handful. This was the first time I was gonna fight with her, she can't be that strong, can she?

I laughed and jumped off the tree, revealing myself to her. "It looks like I underestimated you." I said to her not only from the skill she just performed but how is it possible for a Genin to have that much skill?

**Mia's POV**

Kakashi spoke up in front of me as I stood there just looking at him, waiting for his next move, "Shinobi battle skill number two, Gen-jutsu."

I huckled, "You know, this test of yours is really boring me. And it's not helping that those idiots are too into themselves." I told him. "That's funny." I looked at him, "What's funny?" "I could say the same thing as you. Sakura asked you to help her. You had plenty of opportunities to help her and Sasuke yet you chose not to. Why?" "They're annoying." I said simply. "But Naruto isn't?" "No, he's even more annoying. But there's something different about him. Anyway, I guess you want me to try take a bell huh?"

"Only if you're up to it. You seem a bit lazy."

"I am. And to be honest I don't feel like it." I shrugged. "But…. I could give it a try." I made some hand signs and he raised an eyebrow. I could feel it growing in the ground beneath my feet. I smirked as blue crystals shot up from the ground. Kakashi jumped into the air avoiding being caught. Now was my moment to attack. I jumped into the air behind him. I grabbed his vest and flipped him over with all my strength and threw him to the ground. "Nice try." A voice said from behind. I looked down and saw a log substitute. "Damn. Shadow clone jutsu." 'I' or my clone ran up to him and punched him straight in the face while I reached and succeeded in getting a bell as he went flying back but he caught his balance and landed on his feet.

"You know, that jutsu won't work on me."

"Really, because it just did." I said holding up a bell. He sighed and jumped away to someone else. Well I did what I was supposed to do. And I didn't even need to try.

**Kakashi's POV**

A Crystal Style Jutsu?! Well I guess that proves that she's a Hoshina, but it's just more validation to my suspicions. Regardless of my suspicion she is not to be trusted nor is she worthy to be a leaf ninja. She might be talented but she's a selfish and lazy brat. I can't help but be amazed by her skills. She's able to perform such a skill flawlessly and with so much Chakra to spare at such a young age. With the right training she could become the Kage in her village in a good five years.

"There you are!" Sasuke's voice called out behind me.

**Mia's POV**

I kicked Sakura's head. Gently. I'm not that messed up that I would kick her while she's unconscious, even if I can't stand her, and even though I really wanted to. Though I would like to kick her into next week. I heard a groan from Sakura. It's about time she woke up.

"It's about time you woke up." I said. She had on a drowsy look in her face but her eyes widened and she started searching around, probably for Sasuke. I sighed. "How the hell did you graduate?" I muttered. "Did you say something?" she asked. "Yes." "What?" "Don't worry about it." I looked up and saw smoke. Kakasji's got into another fight already. Hmm… probably with Sasuke. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the smoke. "What the hell?! Sakura let go of me!" "Come on! Please we have to check on Sasuke." She pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But get your dry ashy hands off me!" She let go off me and we ran off to where the smoke have been out. We came out into the open and we saw Sasuke in the ground. Literally, he was IN the ground. Earth Style Jutsu. "Oh no! Sasuke has had his head cut off! Aaaah!" Sakura screamed and fainted once again. 'She is one of my teammates.' I thought as I slapped my forehead.

"Why is she so stupid?" I asked myself. "Hey can you help me get out of here?" Sasuke asked squirming in the hole. "What are you gonna do for me?" I asked. "I'll treat you for dinner in Saturday." He offered. "Deal. Okay then, let's get you out of that hole." I accepted. Don't get me wrong. It's not a date. I just don't want to spend my money too much. I grabbed his hair and tried to pull him out. "Ouch! You're gonna get my head cut off!" "Maybe I was trying to." I answered back. "This is tougher than I thought." I grunted and I summoned my Chakra to my foot and grabbed him by his hair, stomped on the ground and pulled him out with ease.

"What was that?!" Sasuke asked surprised. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." "Show off." He grunted. "Shut up!" I said irritated. "If it wasn't for me, you would still be in that hole!" I said, angry. "Anyway, you owe me dinner at Saturday." "Hn." He grunted.

I sighed and said "Let's just wake this thing up." He nodded. Sasuke knelt down and shook Sakura on the shoulder. If it were me, I would've just slapped the shit out of her. Her eyes opened and widened when she saw Sasuke. "Sasuke! You're okay!" she squealed as she embraced him. "Hey what are you doing?! Let me go! Help!" Sasuke looked at me as he tried to push Sakura off. A smirk crept into my lips. "Come one we're wasting time." Sasuke growled. She let go of him and said "Did you get a bell Sasuke-kun?" "Not too long ago I touched one." "Ooohh~ how amazing." I said sarcastically.

They both glared at me.

"What are you talking about?! That's amazing! Please as if you could get a bell." she yelled. "Oh really?" I reached in my pouch and pulled out the bell I got. "Then what's this?" "No way!" "You got a bell." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. The sound of alarm clock echoed through the field. Time's up.

"Damn!" Sasuke said clenching his hand to a fist. "If it means so much to you, you can have it. Consider it a small payment for that dinner you'll take me at Saturday." I handed him the bell but he pushed my hand away gently. "No, you got it. It's yours." Sakura stood up looking really mad. "Who said you can have dates with my Sasuke?! Huh you bitch?!" she tried to slap me but I caught her wrist. She tried to wrench it out of my hand but I just gripped it tighter. "It's not a date bitch. It's just a condition since I pulled him out of that hole." I rolled my eyes and let go of her hand. I walked away with Sasuke behind me.

~Later~

"Well, I've decided. I'm not gonna send any of you back to the Academy." Even I was surprised. "What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over." "We know dumbass." I glared at her. There's gotta be some catch to this. Sasuke smiled to himself while Sakura and Naruto cheered. I just looked at Kakashi, what is he up to? "Yes. All four of you are being dropped from the program. Permanently." Sasuke charged at him ready to take him down. Kakashi sat on top of him. I glared at him. "What the fuck do you mean that I'm dropped from the program?! Are you fucking crazy?!" I screamed. My three teammates were shocked by my sudden outburst. Even Kakashi was a bit stunned. Sure I might have a bit of an anger problem but for the most part it's under control.\

"You may have gotten a bell, but you are nothing but a selfish, lazy, ungrateful and untrustworthy child. You are not worthy of becoming a Leaf Ninja." "What did you just say? I'm not sure if I heard you correctly." I was mentally willing him to take it back. "I should not have to repeat myself to a disrespectful girl." I had my hands tight into a fist and were drawing blood. Bastard! My heart rate was rising and I began shaking with rage. As the warm liquid dripped from my hand to the ground my shaking increased. Get a hold of yourself! You can never let yourself get that angry again. I calmed down. There was no way I was going to let anger take over my body. I turned around and punched the stump next to Naruto. It broke into splinters of wood and they burned into ashes. I sat down not facing anyone.

He was right though, if we would've worked together, we could've passed. "It was teamwork." I muttered quietly.

**Kakashi's POV**

Mia's hands dripped with blood, her shoulders shook slightly. She's unpredictable, I was a bit worried to see what she was going to do next, probably come after me. But it was as if something inside her clicked. She calmed down. But not before she turned around and broke one of the logs next to Naruto and burning it into splinters of ashes. She sat back down, her back towards me. To be able to have much power. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stared at her with wide eyes.

"…. team work." I heard her say under her breath. I smirked lightly under my mask. "But I touched a bell." Sasuke said stubbornly. I sighed, "That wasn't the point. Maybe Mia can explain." She runted but thought about it. "What the fuck do you want me to say?!" she snapped. This girl's mouth… I sighed again. "What you said seconds ago."

She turned her head. "We were supposed to work as a team huh?" she said quietly. She's certainly learning. "Yes, Why did you think you were put on squads?" no one answered me.

**Mia's POV**

"But you set it up with four people and three bells. Even if we worked together, one of us would've been left without a bell." Sakura said pointing out the obvious. "I purposely pitted you against each other, a Genin should have a natural feel for team work. But it never crossed your mind."Kakashi lectured.

"B-But-" Naruto tried to argue. "When individuals put themselves before the squad this leads to failure and death. For example, Mia, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies. What would you do?"

"Let Sasuke go and pass me or this book burns." I said holding up his perverted book. "How did you- never mind." He got off Sasuke. He walked towards a large stone. "Did you look at this stone and the names engraved on it? They're all ninja who were honored as heroes in our village." "THAT'S IT THAT'S IT! I've decided that I want my name to be engraved on that stone.I'm not gonna live and die for nothing. I'm gonna be a hero!" Naruto exclaimed. "Dumbass." I mumbled. He looked at me confused.

"Naruto, they are a special kind of hero."

"Huh? What kind of hero are they?" "They are all KIA." "Ooooooh! That's sounds real cool!" "Naruto it means that they were killed in action." Sakura told him. Naruto's face went from excited to sad. I looked at the back of Kakashi's head. Who knew he had a heart.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here." He told us. I looked down, this is awkward.

"Alright, I'm gonna give you one more chance. But I'm gonna make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength. But Naruto doesn't get any."

Naruto grunted angrily. "It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fail." I smirked from where I was sitting, another test huh? "I make the rules, you follow them got it?" he said looking at me. "Yeah sure whatever." I said bluntly. He sighed and walked away. After about 10 seconds, I opened my lunch box, snapped my chopsticks in half and stood in front of Naruto. "Say Aahh!" I said as I put the food in front of Naruto.

"What are you doing?! You're gonna send us back to the Academy!" Sakura and Sasuke screamed. "Feeding him. I'm not gonna let Naruto starve. Besides between you and me, I ate breakfast. And anyway we all need to be at our best when we go for those bells again. And after that long ass lecture about team work I'd think you'd realize that's what he wants. "But the rules-" Sakura started. "1st of all he's behind that tree watching us anyway. Secondly certain rules are made to be broken. And number three I don't really respect Kakashi that way anyway." I explained. "Open up." I looked next to me and saw Sasuke was also feeding Naruto. He turned to me and gave me a light smile. Sakura sighed but stood up and we all ended up feeding him.

But there was a huge smoke and POOF appeared Kakashi looking 'mad'. "You! Explain yourselves!" he pointed us. I just looked at him. What an actor.

"We're a team and we're not gonna leave each other behind!" Sasuke demanded. "That's right. Send us to the Academy if you want." Sakura spoke up in support. "That's why they gave me their lunches because we-" Naruto started. "You… pass!" Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Eh?" the three of them grunted clearly confused. "What do you mean? How did we pass?" Sakura asked. "You're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I told them and fell for every trap. They couldn't think of anything but themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Kakashi explained.

"Look at you being all sentimental." I said sarcastically. "Very funny." Kakashi smiled slightly. "Hn." Sasuke grunted happily. "He's uh… you know, he's kinda cool." Naruto said in the verge of tears. "We're starting missions first thing in the morning tomorrow!" "I did it! I did it! I'm a ninja!" Naruto yelled. "Hey Mia wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto cheered as I untied him. "Sure. You guys wanna come?" I asked Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke-kun you wanna come?" Sakura asked. Sasuke glared at her. "Whatever." I guess that's a yes.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Naruto yelled and took off. " Who said anything about running?" I mumbled. I gave Kakashi his book and I made some hand signs and transported myself to the Ramen Shop and waited for them to arrive. "Huh?! B-But you were-" Naruto started. "I got skills." I winked.

They all stood in front of me, Sakura breathing heavily "Girl, how are you a ninja and can't even sprint?" I smirked.

"Hey, I haven't eaten anything. I'm not at my full strength." She tried to cover up. I rolled my eyes at her and her lie. We all know she's the weakest link. We sat down and sat down and ordered our ramen. "So, Mia-chan, how'd you do it?" Naruto asked me interested with Sasuke and Sakura's attention as well. "Do what?" "Get a bell." Sasuke finished. "Oh, I used Crystal Release Jutsu against him but no serious injuries like you saw Kakashi." I said simply. "Crystal Release? A Kekkei Genkai?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." I sighed. "Wow really?! Well anyway what kind of jutsu is Crystal Release?" Naruto asked as Ichiraku gave us our ramen.

"Crystal Release Jutsu can crystalize any substance; earth, water, and wood techniques re useless against it. Using Crystal Release Nin-Jutsu, I am able to crystallize any physical material and even the moisture in the air around them, turning them into a weapon. In the case of human targets, a crystal justu can solidify its target down to the cellular level, imprisoning or even killing the victim. However, I can control whether or not I should crystallize my opponents body." I explained reading it out of a book.

"You got that from a book!" Naruto pointed. "True but I don't know how to explain it very well." I said before eating my ramen. "Ohh! Is it rare?!" Naruto asked curiously. "Yeah, I've never met anyone besides my clan and my Ma." "Can you teach it to me?" Naruto said. "Probably not, it's a skill you have be born with." "And you have full control over it?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Yeah. It took me a long time. It uses up a lot of Chakra but my reservoir of Chakra is able to handle those kinds of Jutsu. But as of recently it has expanded."

"Then it would be easy for you to graduate from the Academy." Sasuke pointed. I nodded. In a few more minutes, Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto in awe as he finished his 9th bowl of ramen. I just finished my second one and it has only been 10 minutes. "Naruto , don't you think you've had enough?!" "No Mia-chan, I think I want another bowl." He grinned. The three of us fit the floor. "What'd I say?"

~Later~

"Hey Mia."

I turned around. It was Shikamaru. "Hey Shika, what's up?" "I lost a piece of my Shougi board so I went to get another one." "Shougi?" I asked confused. "Yeah." "Wow, Shikamaru."

"Wow what?"

"I mean, you're the kind of guy I'd expect to sleep the whole day away. And you play a game like that?"

"Well believe it or not I'm actually smart." "I wasn't saying that you weren't but if I do recall you were knocked out in our classes. Though I was only there for three class periods."

"That's because it was boring. Lectures put me to sleep." He said in his lazy voice, "Besides you slept to."

"True, I guess I can't judge." I said popping a dum dum in my mouth. We began walking. Not sure where though. "Do you play?" he asked. "A little, I'm not very good at it though."

"Let's play then." "No way man." I stopped walking. "Why not?" "What? Why not?" "Beause you're gonna whoop my ass."

He laughed. "That might be true, but I'd like to play with someone else other than my dad so let's go." He dragged me all the way to his house. "Mom, I'm home." He said annoyed. "Great, Shikamaru. Just in time to put these groceries away."

"But mom I-"

"What did I say about talking back young man? Get in here and put these groceries away."

"Ugh, troublesome woman." He muttered. "What did you say?" she said stepping in the foyer where we were standing. "Shikamaru why didn't you tell me you had a guest~?" emphasis on guest. "I tried to but you didn't feel like listening like always." He rolled his eyes. "Watch your tone young man." He slapped him at the back of his head. She then turned to me and spoke, "Hi, I'm Shikamaru's mother. It's nice to meet you." "Mia Hoshina, thank you for allowing me in your home." I bowed regally.

**Shikamaru's POV**

What the hell was that all about?! She's likea completely different person! Both of them!

"Make yourself at home. And Shikamaru don't worry about the groceries, I'll take care of them." My mother said. What is going on in the world?

We went into my room and I set up the board. "Alright, your move." I told her. "Great, she scowled. She moved a piece closer to the center. "So if you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" I said making my move. Not that kind of move! In the Shougi! "Your turn. I was honestly curious. "Ryuugakure." She said concentrating. Why'd you leave a place like that to come here?!" I was shocked, Ryuugakure was easily one of the most beautiful places in the world. And she left there to come to this inland village?!

"Because my mother thought I would be safer here from-" She stopped as if she said too much. "From what?" I pressed. "Uh…" "Come on Mia from what?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Okay, well answer this for me at least. Who is your mother?" I had my suspicions. I've heard of the Hoshina Clan and how powerful they are, they practically own the village. "The Ryuukage." She smiled slightly. "What?! Are you kidding!?" I couldn't believe this. "Does the Hokage know?" She shook his head. "I don't think so." She said finally making her move. "So your mother, the Ryuukage, sent you here to protect you from..?" I pressed making my next move. "She sent me here to protect me from someone who kidnapped me a month ago. He's after me so I'm in hiding." She said.

"Really? Wow. But why would he kidnap you? I mean you're a Genin."

"No, actually I'm not at a Genin Level." She said. My eyes widened. "What do you mean you're not a Genin Level?!" Okay this is getting weird. "Technically I'm at ANBU Level. Only I'm not an ANBU. My mother trained me and thought me everything she knows."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS OR ARE YOU JUST PULLING MY LEG?!"

"I'm serious." She said simply while taking her turn. "Wow so you-" "You can't tell anyone." She said looking at me. "You don't have to worry about me saying anything." I said to her. "Well at least I can trust you." She said while breathing a sigh of relief. "At least?" I smirked. "Shut up lazy bum." She said throwing a Shougi piece at me. I doged it and went over to get it. "Oh man this is such a drag." "What?"

I held up two Shougi pieces, the one that she threw at me and the one I just replaced.

"The missing Shougi piece."

Ayame: Wow, didn't expect that to take all day to write… please review guys. It will be very much appreciated.

'


	6. Old Drunk

Ayame: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'd sorry for the very late delay. I have no excuses. And I have gained a hater, but I don't really care. Haters gonna hate. And to you that posted that review, I will try my best to meet your expectations. On with the story.

We finished another rinky dinky mission and now we are reporting to the Hokage and getting our next mission. "For Squad 7's next mission, we have several available tasks. Ah, among those are babysitting the Chief Counselor's 3 year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up vegetables in the-"

"NO! I wanna go on a real mission! Something exciting and challenging, not little kid's stuff! Come on old man!" Naruto complained. He's got a point, babysitting a year old will be a pain in the ass. Ain't nobody got time for that.

"How dare you! You are just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you have to start with simple missions to improve your skills!" Iruka yelled at Naruto. "Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission it's just stupid- Aaaah!" Kakashi punched Naruto before he could finish his sentence. "Can you put a lid on it?" Kakashi complained. Naruto was talking a bit much. "Naruto! It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given. Listen, many different requests come in our village every day, from babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully recorded and then ranked A, B, C, D, depending on their difficulty level… blah… blah… blah…" I stopped paying attention to his explanation. I meant no disrespect, I know these stuff already so it's pointless.

Naruto started talking about his favorite subject, ramen. "So I had this Tonkatsu ramen the other day and I'm thinkin' miso ramen today and-" "Silence!" the Hokage finally realized that no one was paying attention to what he was saying. "Oh, sorry." Kakashi said. Even he wasn't listening. "You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat that used to play pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission! Hmpf!" He turned around not facing the Hokage, he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. "Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, he's a former brat and he wants a real mission, so be it then." The Hokage declared. Alright, now we were getting somewhere. "Since you are so determined, I will give you a C rank mission. You'll be body guards on a journey." Now this I can handle! Thank you!

"Really? Yes! Who? Are we guarding a princess or something like that?!" Naruto got excited. A little too excited. "Patience, I will bring him in now." We all looked towards the door. A man walked into the room. He was an average in height and had a bottle of sake in his hand. "Great, our client is a drunk." I said putting my hands on my hips again.

"What the-?" he said. He stopped to take a drink from his bottle. They're just a bunch off snot-nosed kids. Especially the shortest one with the stupid looking face. Are you really a ninja?" Naruto looked around.

"Who the hell are you calling snot-nosed? Clearly you have sake running down the side of your face you alcoholic old-" Kakashi covered my mouth. "Calm down idiot." He demanded. "But-" I began to protest. "I said calm down." He said menacingly. "Haha! Who's the one with the stupid face?" Naruto said. Then he looked at the three of us and noticed he was the shortest one in the room. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Kakashi held him back, giving him a lecture about not killing the person you're supposed to protect. Then called him an idiot.

"I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna." The client said I expect you to provide me protection until we get back to my country and complete the bridge. Get me back to my village safely even if it means losing your own lives." Naruto grunted. We met at the village gates an hour laterNaruto came bouncing up and down yelling; "YEAH! ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!" "What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked Naruto, irritated. "Cause, I've never left the village before! I'm a traveler now Dattebayo! Hey Mia-chan! What is it like out there?!"

"It's… well my experience might ruin it for you." I decided not to finish my sentence. All eyes were on me now. Other than Ryuugakure, I'd only been in to one other place and I was imprisoned for a week. Not pleasant. "Hey!" Tazuna yelled. "Am I really gonna be safe with these brats?!" he asked Kakashi.

"Don't worry, I am a Jounin." Kakashi said.

"One day I will take on the super elite ninja tittle Hokage! My name is Naruto Uzamaki! Remember it!"

"Hokage is the village's # 1 ninja right? I will never acknowledge you." The drunk said. "I am prepared to do anything to be the Hokage! Once I become Hokage you will acknowledge me!"

"No I won't brat… even if you did become Hokage." "I'LL KILL YOU!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto again.

"I said stop moron." "And you." He pointed at me. "Dafaq do you want?" I scoffed. "I see you judging me with your eyes."

"Yeah and what of it?" "You're just a little girl. What can you do?" he slurred. "That's right, nothing." That set me off! Nobody talks to me like that. "Listen here you old bastard, I don't care if you're our client. I won't hesitate to beat the living shit out of you!" I glared. "Shut it already! Didn't I tell you to calm down?!" Kakashi said, grabbing me by my hoodie. "Yeah but-" I started. "Calm down." He said in a tone my Ma would use. Which is why I did what I was told. Time passed by and things didn't get any better. Naruto started fighting with Sasuke and Sakura getting annoying with her squeals of Sasuke-kun!" "Hey Tazuna?" Sakura asked. "What?" he replied. "You're from the Country of Wave correct?" "Yeah, what of it?" Tazuna asked suspiciously. I have a feeling that he's not telling us something important. I wonder what he was hiding.

"Kakashi-sensei, they don't have ninja there, do they?" Naruto asked. "You're right, they don't" Kakashi-said, "but most countries do. The culture or customs may be different, but hidden villages exist. The ninja from the Five Great Nations are supposed to be stronger than those from minor countries. That does not mean that ninja from minor countries are weak. Not at all."

"Well this is a C rank mission. The chance of engaging in battle with other ninja is low and the chance of injury is even lower." Sakura chimed in. "We probably won't even see another ninja in his mission, right Tazuna-san?" I smirked at him. "H-Huh..? Oh right." He stuttered. "Why do seem so nervous?" I said cutting my eyes at him. Then I glanced over to Tazuna and looked at the ground. A puddle? What the fuck is a puddle doing here when it hasn't rained the longest. Suddenly long chains came and wrapped around Kakashi. All of my other teammates and Tazuna looked shocked but they finally showed themselves. The chains got Kakashi and ripped him into pieces, or so it seemed. But I knew it was only a replacement. Kakashi isn't that stupid. He's a Jounin for a reason. Everybody looked shocked and scared. Two men appeared behind Naruto, ready to attack him. Naruto froze up and I silently cursed. Sasuke started running u to Naruto and so did I. Sasuke threw a kunai and a shuriken at their chain and stuck it to a tree. I jumped in between the two men and punched the one on my right and kicked the one on my left. They went flying into opposite directions but were yanked back to a tree where Sasuke stuck a kunai through their chain, making it impossible to escape. I landed a good five feet ffrom them, ready to deliver the final blow, but before I could finish them off, Kakashi jumped down from a tree and Naruto and Sakura looked shocked. "Sensei! I thought you were dead!" Sakura shrieked.

"Of course I wasn't. I was hiding up in the tree ready to jump in whenever you guys needed help but I see you took care of it yourselves. Sorry I didn't jump in to save you Naruto. I didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Kakashi said. "Mia." "Yeah?"

"Do you know how to use the Seikyuugan?"

"Yeah but how did-"

"Now would be a good time to use it." He encouraged. "Uh, right." I already knew where he was going with this. I activated my Kekkei Genkai called Seikyuugan. (Made that up.) one of the three of the Hoshina Clan's Kekkei Genkai arsenal. My mother and I are one of the few Hoshina's in the world with this Kekkei Genkai. The main branch family (including us. We came from the main branch too.) were the only ones left from our clan after the Second Ninja War. My clan was one of the most powerful dou-jutsu clans so of course we were viewed dangerous. Not to mention to other Kekkei Genkai.

The Seikyuugan is the controlling eye, I can enter the mind of an opponent and will them to do any and everything I wanted. Usually used for gathering information but it can also be used to manipulate decision process. The more I thought about it, I began to question Kakashi's knowledge. While the Hoshina Clan is well-know, ever since the Second Shinobi War we were rarely talked about.

In fact, many ninja from some neighboring nations aren't even knowledgeable of our existence. So I can't help but wonder how Kakashi knows so much about my clan. My teammates and Tazuna gazed after me. Stunned by the unnatural glow of my now golden slitted eyes. I walked towards one of the guys that we captured and knelt in front of him. "Who sent you?" I asked. His eyes glazed over, "Gato." He muttered against his will. "Zabuza." Images of an unfinished bridge and a wanted picture of Tazuna flashed through their thoughts. I deactivated my Seikyuugan and they came back to reality.

"We won't tell you anything!" one of them yelled. "You already told me everything I need to know. Or did you forget?" I smirked darkly. "So Tazuna!" I stood up. "So basically, Gato is after your life due to the fact that you are an expert bridge builder and you are building a bridge that will connect the Country of Waves to the Main Land. In doing so Gato loses his power and your people can come out from under his iron fist. He doesn't want that to happen and the only way to stop the completion of the bridge is to kill you. Am I right?" Tazuna stood there, shocked. "You do realize that you said this mission is only C-ranked right?" I glared, I hate liars.

**Sasuke's POV**

She figured all of that out just by looking at them!

There's a lot that I don't know about her. Not only that she is a genius with a bad attitude, but she's fast and strong. Who the hell is she?! And that dou-jutsu! I've never seen anything like it, her eyes went from black to amber shade of gold. "Hey Kakashi-sensei," "What is it Sasuke?"

"What kind of dou-jutsu was that… you know, the one Mia just used."

"That Sasuke, was the Seikyuugan."

"Seikyuugan?"

Kakashi nodded, "It's a dou-jutsu that allows it's user to control their opponent or find out information. One might say that it's power rivals the Sharingan." I glared at the back of her head. How strong is she really? "Hmpf! I get it, yeah that makes sense!" Naruto yelled. Then I caught the look on Naruto's face, that loser, always trying to take glory for everything. He's an idiot! Nothing more than a loser! He's not the main character of his own show. Just who the hell does that guy think he is?!

**Mia's POV**

Sasuke began messing with Naruto, "Hey, you're not hurt are ya, Scaredy Cat?" Sasuke said egging him on. "Erg! Sasuke!" Naruto said charging after him

"Naruto, stand still. These ninja have poison in their claws, we need to take it out of you quick." Kakashi said. "Ahh, uhh…" Naruto sounded scared. "We have to re-open the wound. It's already in your system, so don't move around. That spreads the poison." Kakashi already figured it out that the rouges were after Tazuna so he told the others.

"By the way Mr. Tazuna, we need to talk. They're Chuunin from the village hidden in the mist, their speciality is fighting continuously no matter what sacrifices or causalities." Kakashi started.

"How did you know?" one Chuunin asked. "A puddle on a clear day, when it hasn't rained for weeks." He answered. "In that case, why did you leave it for a Genin?!" Tazuna asked Kakashi angrily. "I coul've taken them out quickly, but I have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was and what they were after." He said looking at Tazuna. "Huh? What are you getting at?" he said defensively.

"I wanted to know if they were after us; ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you; the bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection, you didn't say there were ninja hunting you down. If we knew this from the beginning this would be really a B-Ranked mission instead of C rank. Our task was to get you to your destination and watch after you until you finished building your bridge. If we knew we were getting attacked by enemy ninja we would've prepared differently and charged for a B-ranked mission, meaning we have no obligation to continue this mission. So tell me something, what Mia said a while ago, is it true?" Kakashi finished. "What do you mean what I just said was true?! Of course it was true!" I shouted. I used the fucking Seikyuugan and he doubts me?!

Tazuna nodded silently. "Oh so now you and your big mouth have nothing to say." I said irritated. "We're Genin, this is too advanced for our level or training, besides, I think it's better to go back to the village with Naruto since he got cut and their claws were covered in poison." Sakura added. Naruto started freaking out and then thinking.

**Naruto's POV**

No, I can't let this stop me. I took out a kunai and stabbed my hand, re-opening the wound. "Naruto, what are you doing?!" Naruto screeched. "Why am I so different? Why am I always treated like I'm a piece of shit? I worked so hard to get here. Pushing myself till it hurt. Training for hours, anything to get stronger. I will never back down again. Or let someone else rescue me. I will never run away. I will not lose to Sasuke. I promise on the pain on my left hand that I will help protect the old man and continue this mission! Dattebayo!" I smirked.

**Mia's POV**

At this point I wanted to throw up. Naruto, you were already bleeding and you spilled more of that gross liquid. Chills ran down my spine. That kid is going to get himself killed one day because of his stupidity. "You know Naruto, that was really cool how you took the poison out and all, but if you don't stop the bleeding soon, you're gonna die from blood loose. Kakashi stated. Naruto started yelling and freaking out. I rolled my eyes. Kakashi just LOVED freaking him out, didn't he?

"Naruto, you've got a self-abusive personality." Sakura said. Kakashi went up to wrap Naruto's wound. He stared at it oddly. I noticed the look on Naruto's face, he thought that he was going to die. That idiot. "You should be fine dumbass." I told him. "Kakashi will we continue this mission?" He sighed and looked over to Tazuna. "We will, it isn't the way of a Leaf Ninja to leave someone in danger, even if they are a liar."

~One Hour Later~

"This fog is so thick you can't see anything." Sakura whispered.

"We should see the bridge soon." The boatman whispered. "The Wave Country is at the base of the bridge." As he said, the bridge soon came into view. Naruto gasped. "WOW! It's huge!" I jumped up and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Hey be quiet you dumbass!" I scolded/whispered/yelled. "Yeah," the boat man added. "Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gato finds us."

"Kakashi… I need to talk to you. It's about this mission… you're right. This mission is most likely outside your duties. It turns out that a very dangerous man is after my life." "Yeah Gato now get to your point of the story!" I whispered.

"You mean Gato transport?" Kakashi asked. "he's a business leader, everyone knows him. "Yes…" Tazuna confirmed. "Oficially he runs a large shipping company but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninja and gangs to do his dirty work and take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man. It was about a year ago when he set his eyes one the Wave Country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. He now can control what comes in and out of the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge."

"I see. So since you're building the bridge, you're in the way." Sakura said. "Didn't I just say that like an hour ago?!" I snapped. "So those ninja we're hired by Gato." Sasuke added. Kakashi one listens to me. I looked over to Naruto and sweat dropped, 'Naruto… you don't get it do you?'

"But what I don't understand is if you knew there were ninja after you, why'd you hide that fact when you hired us?" "The Wave Country is very poor," Tazuna explained. "Even the Feudal Lord has no money. Of course, we don't have much money either. Not enough for an expensive B-ranked mission. Well... if you quit the mission now, I'll definitely get killed. But don't worry about it! If I die my cute 8-year old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh yeah and my daughter will just live a sad life hating Leaf ninja forever! But it won't be your fault! Not at all!" "Well I guess we have no choice, we will protect you." Kakashi sighed.

'Sly dog..' I thought.

Ayame: Please review, I accept criticism but I would like to keep it on a low level if possible.


	7. Zabuza of The Hidden Mist

Ayame: Hey guys. Here's chapter 7.

This is as far as I can take you," the boatman said. "You have to go on foot from here."

"Thank you Tahuro." Tazuna thank. The boatman nodded, turned on the boat's motor, and sped away. "Okay!" Tazua exclaimed. "Let's get me back home safely!"

I growled in annoyance and walked along Kakashi. Naruto was at the very front, and Sasuke and Sakura are beside Tazuna. "Kakashi, the next attacker won't be a Chuunin, won't it?" I asked. "You're right, sadly, the next ninja will be most likely a Jounin." He replied with a sigh. "Well, it looks we have to stay on our toes huh." I sighed and we continued walking. A few minutes later Naruto threw a shuriken at a bush and yelled "THERE!" We all turned around where he threw a shuriken, surprised. There was a long silence then Naruto stated, "Heh, it was just a rabbit." "Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!" Sakura yelled. "Hey… please stop using shuriken, it's extremely dangerous." Kakashi twitched and I chuckled at his expression.

Tazuna started at Naruto but I ignored them and looked closely where Naruto threw the shuriken and noticed a white rabbit. That's a snow rabbit, yet its spring... "SHIT! LOOK OUT!" I yelled just in time because a large blade towards us, aiming for our heads. Everybody themselves at the ground. Whoever just attacked us be extremely strong to hide their Chakra from my eyes.

The blade got stuck into a tree and a man jumped on top of it. 'No way… "Zabuza…" I whispered while glaring. "Oh shit." He must've heard because turned his head to me. "Ahh… Princess Mia Hoshina, it's been years? Eh?" Zabuza asked. "Princess?" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna and Kakashi asked in unison.

Silly questions at a time like this?! "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Demon of the Hidden Mist. It's been a while huh Zabuza-san?" I smirked. Oh I was getting really pumped up for a fight with this guy. Zabuza smirked at me. "You've certainly changed over these years Princess. Then again there was a rumor that you 'went away' a while ago. So tell me, did _he _do this to you?"

**Kakashi's POV**

Princess?! There's no way! This can't be possible. The Ryuukage's daughter. Lena's daughter?!She had a daughter?! Then again who- don't be naïve Kakashi. She's 12 years old. Why didn't she tell me?! So all this time Lena kept her a secret. Is this why she sent her here? To find me? And he? Who is he?

All these questions surrounding the existence of one little girl.. my little girl? I couldn't speak. I just looked at her. This whole time she was my daughter. It explains why she's only a half breed Hoshina. Does she know? "Let me handle this. Stay back and protect the bridge builder." I ordered. "You know very well Kakashi that I can take care of myself. Don't underestimate me." She snorted. Stubborn girl…

**Mia's POV**

What was Kakashi thinking about? He just kept staring at me. I knew he wanted to say something but he couldn't. "I'm serious, stay back and protect Tazuna. This is going to be dangerous. He said and lifted up his headband. I smirked. Let the fun begin!

I looked over at my teammates out of the corner of my eye. I could clearly see fear in their eyes, but I could also see determination. "Manji information. Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. I promise that I will protect you all with my life." He told us. Kakashi was getting sentimental again. We did what we were told and formed a circle around Tazuna. I snapped out of my thoughts and watched as a thick fog rolled over to us. No doubt that this was Zabuza's doing. "Everyone stay close to me." I commanded. Surprisingly they did what I told them and moved closer to me. I heard the clashing of metal meaning Kakashi's and Zabubza's battle has began.

I concentrated my chakra and made most of the fog disappear. I watched as he fought with Zabuza. Suddenly, I felt a presence in the middle of the circle we formed around Tazuna. **ZABUZA! **I pushed everyone out of the way, and turned around grabbing his sword with my hand. We were locked, trying to get the other one to slip up. He put more force into it and the blade began to tear through my glove. "Huh, you've become an excellent ninja since the last time I saw you. But you still have a lot to learn!" Zabuza sneered. I realized it was a water clone. I felt a presence behind me and knew instantly that it was another water clone.

I knelt down really quickly, removing my hand from Zabuza's sword causing the clone I was currently fighting to slice his sword through the other clone that was behind me. I hit the ground holding the sword up with the bottom of my shoe. I made a quick set of hand signs and blew a ball of fire at him or his clone who turned into water, splashing the ground. And splashing me, now I'm soaking wet, great.

I ran back to my teammates instantly, making sure they're all okay.

"Is everybody okay?" I asked and they nodded their heads, including Tazuna, they were in shock. "Good. Alright, he found a way to get around our formation, still, until we get further orders from Kakashi, I think it's best if we stay close together." I advised. Naruto and Sakura nodded and did what I told. Sasuke on the other hand…

"Why the hell are you standing there?! Get over here!" I said through gritted teeth. "Who do you think you are giving us orders?! We can fight ourselves." Sasuke glared. "Listen here you asshole, this guy could kill us all in a matter of seconds! And who do you think I am?! The erson who is defending all of you! So just shut the fuck up and do what I tell you. Oh that's right, you're an egoistical arrogant bastard that doesn't like taking orders from anybody. That's right, how could I forget? You go ahead and die if you want Sasuke." I said sarcastically.

"That's enough arguing you two." Kakashi ordered. "Do what Mia said and get closer together."

I smirked at Sasuke and mouthed 'Told ya so.'. He glared at me and got into position. The mist grew thicker once again. Kakashi charged his chakra and it dispersed. Kakashi managed to stab Zabuza in the stomach, but it was a water clone. Zabuza showed u once again behind Kakashi preparing to attack. "Kakash-sensei behind you!" Naruto yelled. Zabuza cut Kakashi in to half but it too was a water clown. Kakashi held his kunai to Zabuza's throat. "Don't move. Now it's over."

We stood in shock. Even I was surprised. Kakashi seemed like the lazy type.I'm the same way I guess but he's so serious. Since when does he get like that?

"You're finished." He said.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled. I think at this point all of us were admiring Kakashi. Zabuza started laughing. "Zabuza-san, what's so funny?" I asked him, smirking. "Enlighten me." Kakashi added. "You're nothing but an imitation. There's no way in hell that I will lose to a mere copy-cat like you. I will say I am impressed though, and there's another thing that intrigues me. "And what would that be?" Kakashi asked. "Lena-sama has a daughter that much is true, she's standing right there. But what ever happened to the child's father?" My eyes widened. What about my father? I saw Kakashi tense up. What are they talking about? Do they know something about my dad that I don't? if I could find him then maybe-

"What are you getting at?" Kakashi hissed. "You know Lena-sama very well right?" Zabuza said as if coming to a realization. He laughed maniacally. Kakashi's glares grew intense. "I'm confused, what are you talking about?" I asked. Kakashi's eyes softened when he looked at me. There's something they've been hiding from me.

**Kakashi's POV**

"She doesn't know and I will tell her when its time. Don't say anything." I whispered. "The Hidden Mist and the Ryuugakura have been allies for decades. I personally know the head family. It would be suicide to challenge the people of the Ryuugakure. Especially the Hoshina Clan. But you have some explaining to do." Zabuza smirked and turned into water. "You think you won?" A voice said behind me. I ducked when Zabuza swung.

**Mia's POV**

His weapon hit the ground and he kicked Kakashi towards the water. Zabuza took off at full seed and then dove into the water. "Sensei!" Naruto yelled. Sakura was trembling. "That guy has great physical strength too." Sasuke said. Kakashi came up from the water. He looked like he was having a hard time getting out. "Fool. Water Prison Jutsu."

**I am not gonna write the whole scene out because it is 1:20 AM here. If you really want to see it, you can read the manga or watch the anime. Or you could just imagination as to what you think Mia would do.**

~Time Skip~

**Kakashi's POV**

"I think I over did it with my Sharingan."

"Waking up huh."

"It's going to be at least a week you can move normally." I strained to sit up. "It would be better if you didn't move." The woman said. "My name is Tsunami. I'm Tazuna's daughter." She introduced herself. "Kakashi Hatake." I strained. "Just get some rest. Don't OVER do it."

"Right." I sighed in defeat and did what she said. My mind wondered to Mia again. Mia, you're my daughter. I'm sure of it. Did you know this entire time? Did you come to the Leaf looking for me? How could I not have known? All this time Lena never thought that she should tell me something like this! For the last 12 years, I've had a daughter and I had no clue. I would have stayed to have raised her. Then something clicked. Surely Lena wouldn't have sent her here without an explanation. Maybe the Hokage knew that she was the Ryuukage's daughter and purposely paired us two up so that eventually we'd learn about the relationship between each other.

**Mia's POV**

"Do you think Kakashi's up yet?" I asked. "I dunno. Maybe." Naruto answered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke smirking at me.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" I snapped. "Hey!" NAruto yelled. "What?" "So... Princess huh?" Sasuke said curiously. "Oh yeah! That guy called you princess! How come?!" Naruto basically screamed. "Where did they move Kakashi?" I asked changing the subject. "He's in the third room. But since when were you a princess?" Sakura said then asked. "Geez... I told him not to overdo it." I said getting up from my bed still avoiding the question. "I need to talk to him." I said then walked out of the room. "Hey wait! You never answered the question!" Naruto yelled following after me, the others behind me. I entered the room three doors away from ours, hoping it was Kakashi's and luckily it was. "Well, well, well, what do we have here, sen~sei~?" I teased. "Very funny." He sighed.

"You did great in the battlefield today. I am very proud of you." Kakashi congratulated me? "What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting very weird. What happened with 'I don't trust you~?" I mimicked. He chuckled, sweat dropping. Then his face turned serious. "We need to talk about something important." Kakashi told me. "What is it?" I asked. So continuing this conversation… a princess?!" Naruto busted in. While they were waiting for an answer, "Changing the subject, you know that Zabuza is still alive right?" I asked. This was the reason I came here in the first place. "How?" he asked me, astonished. It was clear he hadn't figured it out yet. I guess I didn't give him enough time to figure it out o his own. Kakashi is a very strong and intelligent ninja, if he hadn't figure it out now he would have figured it out in a matter of minutes.

"Well, for starters, tracker ninja doesn't take the body away from the scene. They destroy it on the spot leaving no trace of the person behind." I said. "I was thinking that it was strange." Kakashi said thinking out loud. So he was onto something. "Plus he used senbon to take him down." I answered. Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. "Damn it. How could I have missed that?!" he said beating himself up. "I know. I just came to that conclusion recently. There is a high probability that they'll come after us within the next 7 days." "Probability? Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked. "They're still going to attem to kill Tazuna. That is there target. And since thugs and Chuunin weren't making the cut, Gato resorted to Zabuza. So, when he gets better he's coming back."

"Well aren't you smart." Sasuke muttered. "It's common sense ass." I said rolling my eyes. "Well, I might be out of it but I can still train you."

"Wait a minute! How is some last minute training going to help us defeat Zabuza? You couldn't even get to him." Sakura asked. "Actually Sakura, if it wasn't for that masked kid, he would have killed Zabuza." I said glaring at my now wavy ponytail. I fucking hate what water does to my hair!

"We'll beat Zabuza with your training Kakashi-sensei! Dattebayo!"

"I don't believe it and nothing's going to be good."

"Who are you?!" Naruto yelled pointing. "Ah! Inari! Where have you been?!" "Welcome home Grampa!" the boy who I take is Inari hugged Tazuna. "Inari that was very rude!" the woman lectured. "These ninja helped your grandfather and brought him back here safely!"

"It's okay. I'm rude to them too." Tazuna said rubbing the boy's head.

We all looked at them. 'This kid.' "Mom don't you see that these guys are gonna die? Gato and his men are gonna find them and hunt them down!"

"What did you say brat?!" Naruto stood up. "You know what a super ninja is? Well that's me a lot better. I'm gonna be Hokage! So this Gato or Blahto or whatever he is, is going down, by my hands dattebayo! I'm a hero!" Naruto ranted. "Oh kami, here we go again." I said rubbing my temples.

"There's no such thing as hero! You're just full of stupid ideas!"

"What'd you say?!" Naruto glared. "Naruto calm down!" Sakura said holding him back. "If you wanna stay alive you should go back to where you came from." Inari said walking away. "You know, you might wanna take him to a shrink or something because it's not healthy for a boy he's age to be so negative." I said. I was kinda joking but they might want to consider it.

"Inari, where are you going?" Tazuna asked. "To look out at the ocean. I wanna be alone." He said sliding the door open. "Sorry about that."

"Hey Mia." Naruto asked. "Yeah?"

"What's a shrink?"

"A therapist."

"How do you get shrink from therapist?" Sasuke asked. "Geez what rock did you guys crawl out of? You're my age. You should know these words." "You mean slang words?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. I guess you can call it that."

"Oh." My three teammates said together. "Well, I'm going to go for a walk around here. I could use the fresh air. Dunno how long I'll be so don't worry." I said. "Be safe okay?" Kakashi said. "Yeah sure~" I said, they nodded their heads and I went and placed my shoes on. I had on a black tank top that cut off right under my belly button and some baggy sweat pants. I took my hair down from its signature ponytail letting it fall above my knees. I groaned at it. It's hella long. I swear as soon as inherit my title I'm not taking shit from those elders. I'm chopping it! Well at least to my waist.

I walked out of the house and started wandering around the woods nearby. I needed to clear my head. It was quiet and peaceful. I felt at ease. And while it was dark, the light illuminated the ocean. I went into a clearing and lay on top of a flat boulder. I thought about everything that happened today. Meeting the old man, that encounter with Zabuza. I thought about Zabuza and Kakashi mentioning my father. I wonder if they knew him. Is he still alive? Maybe if I can find him… I dunno. If I did meet the man, what would I say? What would I do? Hug him? beat the shit out of him? Would I cry? Would he be happy? What if he doesn't want to do anything about me? What if he's dead? All of these questions surrounding the stranger I call my father. I don't even know what he looks like. Ma never had pictures. How would I know where to begin looking for him? Do I even wanna meet him? Does he know about me?

I let out a frustrated sigh. And what the hell is up with Kakashi acting all weird?! Normally he's serious and doesn't trust me nor seemed to like me. And after today's fight he's acting all different. 'I' so proud of you~' THE FUCK?!

"Mind if I join you?" it was Sasuke. "Sure go ahead." I said to him. I wonder why he's here. he laid down beside me and looked at the night sky. Okay this guy… I can't deal. "You seemed to be in deep thought. What were you thinking about?" he asked. "Kakashi and Zabuza mentioned my father in that fight back there."

"Yeah I heard. What about him?"

"That's just it. I've never met the guy. I don't even know what he looks like. And whenever I ask my Ma about him, she refuses to say anything about him. I don't even know the man's name."

"That sounds rough." Sasuke said. "I guess never having a constant father figure in my life had to do something with the way I was raised."

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of embarrassing." "What is? It can't be that bad."

"My Ma had a lot of boyfriends coming in and out of the house. Within one week there would be at least three. She got bored with guys quickly and hopped around a lot. Because of the way she lived her life before I was born many of the villagers tend to look down on me and my Ma. Even though she is the Ryuukage, a lot of the villagers don't trust her and scorn her. And if you haven't noticed I'm not a pure blood Hoshina." Sasuke listened intently.

"I guess that make sense as to do why you act the way you do."

"Yeah, I guess it does. But don't get me wrong. I love my Ma." I thought I'd change the subject. I've said too much. "How did you find me out here? I'm pretty much in the middle of the forest or something." I stated. "I followed your chakra." He said bluntly. "Ahh… that was pretty obvious. Man, I feel like Naruto." I said. I heard him chuckle then it was silence. Not an awkward silence but the kind of silence you enjoy.

"What do you mean not a full blood Hoshina?" he asked.

I huffed. "You know, half breed?"

"Yeah, I get that much but-"

"Apparently my father isn't a Hoshina, not that he would be anyway, my mother was engaged to marry a guy from the Land of Snow before I was born but I know for a fact that he's not my father."

"Oh." He said awkwardly. "What is it?" I asked annoyed. "So…" he started. "What?" I said skeptically.

"Princess?"

"God! What is up with you three?!"

"You haven't answered the question."

"To be honest, I don't want to. And in a way, I kind of already did answer your question."

**Sasuke's POV**

After a few more minutes of silence I decided to ask her something that I was extremely curious about.

"How'd you answer it?"

"Weren't you listening to what I just said?" "Yeah, but-"

"We probably should walk back, huh?" she asked. "Yeah." I answered. I followed behind her. I noticed as soon as I followed her that her hair wasn't in a ponytail. She looked pre- I mean, nice. She looked nice. But clearly she seemed annoyed by it. We walked back to Tazuna's. When we got back everyone was sleeping. "Oh, Sasuke?" she called. "Yeah?" "Thanks for talking to me. Good night." She said softly and pecked my cheek. My eyes widened when she did so, I'm pretty sure I was also blushing. She walked to her bed and turned back to me. "Don't get used to it." She rolled her eyes and got under the covers. I went to my own bed with the blush starting to fade away. There's more than what meets the eye. Not only that she is smart and talented, but she's strong willed. I want to see more of her softer side. I want to see her smile. Is that a wrong way for me to feel?

I have my ambitions and goals to strive for but why is it that she's the only thing I can think about? I closed my eyes and drifted off.

Ayame: Thanks for reading. Please review. And please keep the hate in a low level, and if you see faults in this story, please inform me and I will try to meet your expectations.


	8. Training Begins Pt 1

Ayame: To make up for all those days that I've missed to post a chapter, I'm updating a day early. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Mia's POV**

"Kakashi! When are we gonna start training?" I asked him. Kakashi might be crippled but he still found a way to get around for the time being, i.e. crutches.

"In a few hours." He answered.

"We'll train and have dinner." I nodded, then I remembered that he wanted to talk to me about something. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked. He tensed up and hesitated. "It's about your mother." He said softly.

"What about her?" I asked.

"How is she?"

"Uh… um… normal I guess. Controlling, stubborn, loud…you get where I'm going with this."

He nodded, "Did she ever tell about your father?"

"Not really, but she did say he's a ninja in another village. She was supposed to get married to someone else before she met him."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Well, I've never met him so I guess you can see where it went after that." What the hell is up with these questions? Does he know her or something?! I mean seriously I shouldn't be telling him any of this. Why is it so easy for me to talk to him?

"Do you know my mother or something?"

"Mia." He took a deep breath.

"What is it?" "She never told me she was pregnant with you." He turned to me. "W-What..?" I looked at him. "She asked for me to leave and never come back. I obeyed her wishes. I wouldn't have left if I'd known." "So what are you trying to say?! That you're my father?!" I yelled trying to fight back tears. All this time, he's been here and I didn't even know it. I began trembling, it was a feeling I couldn't explain, my breath hitched, my muscles strained. It was silence.

He must have been waiting to see what I'd do next. Honestly I wanted to throw up. A knot grew in my throat. The tears fell from my eyes as I fell to my knees and hugged myself.

**Kakashi's POV**

Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. All this time, she was my daughter. How could I not have known? Why didn't she tell me?

"You didn't know did you?" I asked.

She shook her head, I could no longer see her eyes. I bent down to her level I debated whether or not to hold her. "Why didn't Ma tell me?" she sounded like a little girl. Her trembling grew more violent. I couldn't do anything except pull her into a hug. She sobbed onto my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

"Shh… it's alright, I'm here." I said trying to calm her down. Something that I will admit was quite out of character. "Mia I'm s-"

"Don't say it... *sniff* you didn't know." She said quietly before releasing me. I wiped the tears from her eyes. "I guess I'm supposed to call you dad now huh?" she said laughing slightly, pulling herself together. "Not unless you want to." I chuckled. "We'll finish this conversation later, but for now, let's go meet the others." She wiped her eyes and regained her composure. "Let's get going shall we." She said walking ahead of me. "And never speak of this!" she pointed at her face just before wiping her tears.

"R-Right..."

**Mia's POV**

I yawned as I listened to Kakashi err- Dad teach the others about chakra. I already knew this shit so it wasn't like I was missing anything. I had to go through five repetitive about chakra, how to throw a kunai, what gen, tai, and nin-jutsu was, and all those crap. I busted out laughing when Naruto said 'Catra'. That dumbass… "Yeah well real ninja say catra!"

"No they don't!" I said.

"Well some do!"

"Yeah like who?" I asked him. "Name a ninja beside yourself that says ~'Catra'"

"Uh… ummm….. Konohamaru!"

"You mean the Third's grandson?" Naruto nodded. "Fool! That toddler's not a ninja!" I told him.

"But he will be! Dattebayo!" Naruto huffed. "Say dattebayo one more time Naruto. I dare you!" I hissed. Naruto. Naruto flinched at my reaction.

"S-S-Sorry M-M-Mia-c-chan…" he stuttered. It made me feel guilty so I sighed and patted his head. "It's ok." I smiled. He grinned at me.

After that conversation, Dad started to explain how tree climbing could help them. "The kind of tree climbing I'm talking about isn't normal tree climbing. We're going to climb the tree without our hands."

"… How?" Sakura asked. "Well, watch." I watched lazily as Dad did a hand sign and climbed up a tree even with crutches. Naruto and the others watched in amazement.

"You understand now?" he asked. "Gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can do once you can use chakra. Mia, do me a favor and show them once more." I didn't even bother with a hand sign and just walked up a tree. My father sighed. "Well you could have at least broke it down for them. But I guess it's an example of what you can do once you have good chakra control."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura yelled. "how is learning how to climb a tree going to make us stronger?" "The reason why I'm having you to do this is..."

I zoned out again. I wonder what's for dinner tonight. Then I was interrupted. "Mia-chan watch out for that bird!"

"Huh?!" I looked around for a bird but I didn't see it until it hit me in the face. I fell from the tree. Before my body could hit the ground I flipped around and landed on my feet. So hard that I made a crater 5 feet into the ground. Sakura fell over from the shock of impact. The rest were just shock with their mouths wide open. "Damn it!" I said climbing out of the hole I made, rubbing my nose. "Well that was embarrassing." I said rubbing the back of my head looking down into the hole and Dad breathed a sigh of relief. I stood up and brushed myself off. "Listen," he said. "Take out a kunai and try climbing without your hands. Before you fall, mark the point to where you climbed. Try to get higher every time you try. Mia, take a break, we wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?" he said resting a hand on my head smiling at me at the back of his mask.

"Okay." I said simply. "Good, I can take a nap."

The other three looked at us oddly. As if saying, 'Since when did those two get along?' I stepped back as the other three grabbed a kunai and ran off for a tree. "Alright! I'm ready! This is gonna be easy, no sweat!" Naruto didn't get very far before he fell, Sasuke got a little bit further, and Sakura got all the way to the top. So she was useful for something.

"Well it seems that the females of the squad are the ones that are best at chakra control." Dad said. "Way to go Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah way to do something for a change Sakura!" I added. "You shut up, it's obvious that you have no eye coordination, we saw that from that display back there!" she yelled back at me.

"Oh please, bitch. You wish you could do any and everything I do!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really! I mean just look at you trying so hard to be me."

"In what way?" "'Hey Mia-chan. How do you get Sasuke to talk to you? Maybe if you tell me, I can do what you do and he'll talk to me.'" I mocked. "Face it bitch you want to be me! Because little ol' Sakura just isn't anything special."

"ERRG WHY YOU!"

"Oh did I make wittle Sakura upset~?"

"That's enough arguing you two!" Dad interrupted. "But she started it!" Sakura whined. "You know Mia has a temper, why would you provoke her?"

"I do not have a temper!"

Everyone around me hit the ground. I looked around confused. "What'd I say?"

~30 minutes later~

Naruto never out in enough chakra so he just keeps falling on his ass. Sasuke puts too much chakra so he always breaks the wood. Sakura practiced a few times before she ran out of stamina. Her weak ass.

I had to give it to them though, they just kept going. Sasuke was making a lot of progress, while Naruto was still close to the ground. Naruto ran up to me and whispered. "Hey Mia-chan, you're good at this, how bout you give me some advice, but please don't tell Sasuke, please."

"Well, I guess I could. It's a job of a teammate to help their other teammate. Alright Naruto. Listen here, I'm only gonna say this one time okay? Your problem is that you're not putting in enough chakra into your feet. You have to be completely relaxed, center yourself. Focus on the tree, that's how you'll get steady chakra flow on the bottom of your feet."

"Got it! Thanks Mia-chan!"

"No problem."

Naruto ran off and tried it one more time. This time he went way farther. I smiled. Sasuke stoppe and frowned. They continued and Naruto got closer and closer to Sasuke. "I'm going back to the house. Don't kill yourselves." I said before getting up. "But Mia-chan!" Naruto whined. "If you want some help I'll be happy to help you but I'm bored. So I'm going back. You know where to find me." I waved him off and walked back to the house. Sakura was in the kitchen helping Tsunami cook dinner.

"Are they still at it?" Sakura asked.

"Gee I don't know what do you think dumbass?" I said sarcastically. Still kind of pissed about the coordination comment.

"Attitude much?!" she replied. "Hmpf!" I slipped off myself and walked upstairs. I grabbed a towel and hopped into the shower and thoroughly washing my hair. Once it was clean and I was clean I stepped out and wrapped myself in the towel walked down the hall to our room. The last person I wanted to see. I rolled my eyes and glared at her. I turned around putting on my underwear and once I had my pants on I turned to look at her. "What is it?" I asked harshly, putting my hair in a messy bun sitting on top of my head. She hesitated looking at me chest with a look of jealousy.

"I don't swing that way bitch. Up here!" I said pointing towards my eyes. I hastily put a shirt over my bra.

"Why are you two always hanging out anyway? He calls you by 'chan' and acts as if you two are best friends."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Naruto. Are you two- You know..."

"You mind your own business."

"Why you!"

I fell onto my bed. I put my hands behind my head and stared up the ceiling. "Sasuke went looking for you last night. What's up with you two?" Sakura hovered over me asking.

"Look, shut the hell up and leave me alone. I don't fucking like you. In a fact I really want to beat the shit out of you right now, but Dad would kill me." Oops, that one slipped. But hey I need to let her know. She acts like she's married to Sasuke and needs to know what he's doing. If she wants to know so bad she should go ask him. "And get out of my face."

"Mia, it's time for dinner." Dad called from the doorway. "Oh Sakura you're up here too. Downstairs you two."

"Okay." I sighed and followed him downstairs. I took my seat and started to eat.

"Hey Mia-chan I've gotten up higher in the tree!"

"That's great. Good job." I said to him. "You think you can help me after dinner?" I looked at Naruto,his blue eyes shimmering. How could I say no to that face? I sighed, "Yeah sure." I said before eating a whole fish. Everyone stared in awe as I stuffed my face in a matter of minutes.

"M-Mia, where'd your food go?" Kaka- I mean Dad asked. His visible eye wide. "What do you mean where did it go? I ate it." I said reaching for another piece of bread.

Tsunami slapped my hand away. "Sorry. Where are my manners. May I have a piece of bread?" I asked. "Did she just-" Sakura started. "She did." Sasuke said as if he couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth. "Wow Mia-chan!"

"That's much better. Help yourself dear." She said handing the basket of bread to me smiling. It seemed as if Sasuke and Naruto had brought a competition to the table as they started stuffing their faces. It made me lose my appetite. "More!" they yelled and they both threw up. I slipped my plate farther away from me. "I've lost my appetite.." "If you two are just gonna throw it all up, then stop eating!" Sakura scolded. "No, we must eat." Sasuke said. "Yeah, we have to no matter what. Because we need to become stronger."

"But there's no need to throw it all up." Dad said. "Now I think I'm gonna be sick…" I whispered "Hey, why do you have a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura asked. "Inari you kept staring at it during dinner. It seems as if someone was purposely removed. "It's my husband." "They used to call him the hero of this land…" Tazuna added. Inari slammed his hand on the table and walked out of the room. "Inari, where are you going?" Tsunami called. "Inari! Father! I have told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari!" Tsunami ran after her son.

"Nice going Sakura..." I glared at her. "What's wrong with Inari-kun?" Sakura asked, ignoring me. "Inari had a father not related by blood." Tazuna explained. "They were very close, like real father and son. Inari would laugh a lot back then…" Tazuna started to shake and clenched his fist. I leaned on the wall and watched him talk. "But… Inari changed… since the incident with his father…" tears formed at the corners of Tazuna's eyes. "The word 'courage' have been stolen from this country… and from Inari. Ever since that day, because of the incident. Before I get to that, I first have to tell you about the man who was called the hero of this city."

We listened as Tazuna told the tale of how the man they called a hero saved Inari from the sea and taught him about courage. "His name was Kaiza." Tazuna retold. "A fisherman that came here to follow his dreams. After that, Inari and Kaiza became very close. Those two became inseparable. It wasn't long before Kaiza became part of the family. And Kaiza was also the man the city needed. Once, during a heavy rain the dam over flooded. If the gate wasn't closed this place will be flooded. Kaiza volunteered to tie the rope to the gate so they could close it. He did and was called a hero, Inari was very proud. But then…"

"Gato came didn't he?" I said coldly.

"Y-Yes…"

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"Kaiza… h-he was put t-to death by Gato in front of everyone! Gato claimed that Kaiza wasdoing terrorist acts against his company. Kaiza was tied on a cross in front of the whole city and was killed. Ever since then Inari and Tsunami both changed. Everyone did."

After a few moments of silence, Naruto stood up. He then tripped on a stool. "What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked. "If you think you're going to continue training," Dad said. "Then forget about it. If you use more chakra, you could die." Naruto stood back up and grinned that goofy grin of his. "I'm going to prove, that in this world, there are really heroes! Come on Mia! We have some training to do."

Naruto's a real dumbass but he's truly something else. I don't deny it. "Alright, lead the way." I said standing up. "Keep an eye on him okay?" Dad told me. "Don't let him push himself too far." "I know."

"MIA-CHAN COME ON!" Naruto yelled. "I'm coming! Calm your tits!" I said following after him.

**Scene Change**

"Alright, close your eyes and focus on my voice."

Naruto nodded.

"Good, now focus your chakra at the bottom of your feet. Keep it constant." I could feel his chakra building at the bottom of his feet. "That's enough chakra, now walk forward and up the tree. Don't run, just walk."

"He took slow concentrated steps up the tree. He made it half way up. "Now stop and focus your chakra in one spot." He stopped and it was clear that he was struggling. He held it for a good 20 seconds before falling. Before he could hit the ground I caught him from behind and fell to the ground. "Phew that was a close one. "Thanks Mia-chan." He said. I was still holding him up.

"Uh…" a small blush formed on my cheeks ads he turned to me, "Y-You can stand up now." I stammered. "Uh… right. So what do I do now?" "Try it one more time then we'll call it a night." I said trying to look anywhere but his face. "Okay, whatever you say Mia-sensei!" Naruto saluted. I blinked a few times processing what he just said. Then I genuinely laughed. "Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked bewildered. I tried to keep from laughing, "No. Why would you think down."

"Because you just laughed. You don't laugh!"

"Yeah I do. At least when you say something funny." I said. "Really?!" He said punching the air. "Why are so happy?"

"Because Mia-chan you never laughed. I'm just happy I can make you happy." He said rubbing the back of his head. I was in awe of Naruto. The fact that he genuinely cared. I mean my mother and Kaka- err Dad cares and loves me dearly. But I've never had a true friend. "I mean we're friends right!" he exclaimed with thumbs up. Friends? Naruto is my friend. I guess I've never thought about it that way. I grinned. "Hell yeah we're friends!"

"DATTEBAYO!" Naruto cheered.

This time I'll let that slide. "Alright you big dumbass, get back to work." I told him. "ALRIGHT!"

Ayame: Thank you for reading. Please review.


	9. Training Begins Pt 2

Ayame: I know that this chapter is very late, I apologize for that. But I have been busy these days.

~3 days later~

It was six days from our encounter with Zabuza. Naruto had been out all day climbing trees ever since he heard Zabuza's story. Sakura said he was probably dead from using too much chakra. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead." Sasuke said.

"Moron…" Another day passed and Naruto only came back once to eat and dragged me along with him. I tried to get him to come back with me after an hour but he refused. If he wants to ware himself out then I guess I'll have to let him. The next day I went with Dad to look for him. "Where is that idiot? He hasn't come back in hours. Now I'm starting to believe he's dead."

"It's not nice to say things like that, Mia. Especially about your own teammates. Speaking of teammates, you need to work on your team work with Sakura."

"As if-" Before I could finish my sentence, a kunai landed by our feet. We look up and saw Naruto lounging on a high part of a tree. "He can already climb that high?" I asked, surprised. "What do you think?! Look how high I can climb now! See Mia-chan! Look at how high I can climb, thanks to you- Whoa!" he stood up but become wobbly. He started to fall. "Dumbass! Be careful!" I yelled. "You'll die if you fall from that height!" Dad added. Then he caught himself on the bottom of the branch. An anime vein appeared on my head. "Don't scare me like that you dip thong!"

"Haha! Gotcha!" he slipped. "Whoa!"

Dad yelled. "DON'T SHOW OFF!"

But then Sasuke appeared and caught Naruto by his ankle. "God, you're such a loser." "Hey teme! I didn't ask you to save me!"

"Shut up dobe! And stop moving!"

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke struggled to keep his balance, but ended up slipping too. I caught Sasuke bridal-style and Dad caught Naruto. Sasuke looked up to me with a light blush on his cheeks. I felt my cheeks heat up too. "Y-You… can let g-go now Mia…" he stuttered. His blush reddened more. And so did mine. I let him down and we jumped off the tree. Luckily, my blush was starting to fade away.

~Hours Later~

Dad was now able to move around without crutches. He was now doing push-ups, with one finger, and Tazuna sitting on him. "Show off." I muttered. "I heard that." He replied. He seemed to be back to normal. Whatever normal is. "I wanted to ask you this earlier but," Tazuna started. "Why are you still here when I lied about the mission?"

"To abandon your duty is not courageous," Dad explained. "Below the courageous is nothing. Those are the words of the previous Hokage. Shinobi don't move because of money alone."

"Oh isn't that sentimental." I teased.

"Shut it." He said, patting my head."

"Don't mess up my hair!"

At dinner that evening, Sasuke and Naruto decided to show was holding an exhausted Naruto up. "You guys are actually alive…" I said. "Heh…" Naruto breathed. "We finally…"

"Made it to the top…" Sasuke finished. "Alright!" Dad exclaimed "Tomorrow you two will be body guards for Tazuna at the bridge along with Mia. The two sat on either side of me. Sasuke on my right and Naruto on my left. "Great… Can't wait." I said sarcastically. "Mia-chan don't worry, we won't let you down. "Yeah, whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sasuke whispered something in my ear that made me blush. "EEK! PERVERTED UCHIHA!" I pushed him off the chair. He just laughed and sat back down beside me. I glared at Sasuke and out of the corner of my eye, I can see Sakura glaring at me. What he whispered, I won't tell you.

I took a bite and looked over to Inari. He had tears streaming down his face. "Why do you guys even bother to try so hard?!" he yelled. No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make, or how hard you work, when facing the strong the weak will always be killed!"

"Whatever kid, I'm not like you." Naruto muttered.

"I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY, YET YOU'RE BEING SO NOSY! I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND SMILING AND GOOFING OFF! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER AND BE TREATED LIKE DIRT!"

"Hey, let's not get carried away here…" Sakura demanded. "Haruno," Naruto growled. "Stay out of this." I looked at him and looked at Sakura, Naruto has never talked to her like that. Sakura nodded and sat back down.

Naruto turned to Inari. "Listen to you, whining and complaining like some sorry little victim? You can just keep crying for the rest of your life. I don't give a damn. You're nothing but a coward!"

"Naruto you've said enough!" Sakura yelled. Naruto grunted and started to walk away. Inari ran out of the room. "Wow." I said. "Well, that was entertaining wasn't it?" I said. "Yeah, it was." Sasuke agreed. I excused myself from the table and Sasuke did the same, going straight to our room. I walked around until I found Inari sitting on the dock. I walked up to him. "Mind if I join you?" Inari looked up to me, startled, but nodded. I sat down next to him and sighed.

"Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said; he just never uses his head first. Tazuna told us about your dad. Like you, I didn't grow up with a father and Naruto grew up without both his parents, I don't think he had a single friend, until squad seven. The truth is, he had a tougher life than you. My guess is he got tired of crying and decided to do something about it. What he told you, he probably told himself a thousand times." I laughed there. "I believe he's sick and tired of crying. He knows what it truly means to be strong. He and I are probably some of the only few here that will understand what that's like. He just can't help but be concerned about you!"

"What about you?" Inari looked at me, surprised, a slight blush on his cheek. I grinned and placed my hand on his head. "Just remember kid; you're not the only one with a hard life. Just don't cry about it. I know your father wouldn't want you to be like this. He'd want you to be happy and enjoy life. Whining or complaining about it won't change anything. And if you don't like how things are, then change it."

"I think I understand, thanks Mia-chan…" I smiled and walked off.

"That was nice of you, kiddo." Dad said reading his perverted book.

"Great, my father is a damn pervert. Ma likes to read that stuff too." I rolled my eyes. "You know we need to work on that mouth of yours. You got that from your 'Ma'."

I pulled a face, a very annoyed expression. "And you got that from me." He chuckled. "What do you want?"

"Tomorrow I want you to stay back here with Naruto."

"WHY?!"

"Keep it down. Look, I want you to keep an eye on him, he's reckless. Just make sure he doesn't get into trouble. He's not gonna wake up in time with the rest of us. And I know you won't either. So just stay here with him until he wakes up. Once he wakes up you can come join us. Understood?"

"Fine." I said blowing my bangs out of my face.

**In all honesty, I'm dreading tomorrow. **_**I have a bad feeling on my gut…**_

_****_Ayame: I know that this chapter is very short, I apologize for that too. But I promise you, the next chapter will be longer. But unfortunately, my schedule these days is very tight. So I may not be able to update quickly. And I have been reading SasukeXOC stories, and I am thinking of making this a Sasuke love story instead of a love triangle. Please review.


	10. The Battle Begins

Ayame: I decided to update because I have nothing to do in the moment. So yeah.

Naruto and I woke up late this morning. I thanked the heavens I was able to wake up on my own time!

"Naruto, hurry up!" I yelled banging on the bathroom door. "Mia-chan! I'm using the bathroom~" he whined. "Damn it Naruto! I have to pee!" "Well, I'll only take a minute."

"Fine, I'll go pee outside."

"W-WHAT?! M-MIA-CHAN YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Naruto yelled. After peeing outside I sensed an ominous chakra coming from the direction of the bridge. "Naruto, I think we should head over to the bridge. I have a bad feeling that something's about to happen." Naruto nodded and we took off. I'll admit, I left him behind. He ended up going back to the house. I arrived just in time to see Sasuke kill off a bunch of water clones. I hid my chakra. Zabuza was distracted so I took that chance to attack. I crept behind him. Dad, Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura noticed me but they kept their mouth shut. I raised my kunai, ready to strike Zabuza but before I had the chance, the masked boy appeared in front of me, blocking my kunai with his senbon.

'Damn…'

"Long time no see…" I smirked. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to a battle with you." He replied. I jumped back to my friends. Wait… did I just call them my friends…? Whatever. "Hey! What's up? Having fun without me?" I asked Sasuke, smirking. He smirked back and look at me for a slight second before returning his gaze to Zabuza and that kid.

"Looks like you have a couple of rivals, eh Haku?" Zabuza stated. "So it seems." He said. The irritation in his voice was evident. "You know I haven't had a good fight for a long time." I smirked. "A little too cocky, eh brat?" Zabuza asked with a glare. Probably trying to intimidate me, which of course didn't work. "Never cocky. I know when to back my shit up." I replied smirking. Suddenly, the real Zabuza caught me by my hair. "Zabuza, I'll give you three seconds to release her. You hurt one hair on her head, and I'LL KILL YOU!" Dad said menacingly. Dad took a step forward.

I made hand signs. Crystals began to incase his right arm. He pulled away from me, clutching his arm. "What is this?!"

"Do you have to ask?" I smirked. "A crystal jutsu!" Zabuza said wide-eyed. "The rumors are right about you. A true prodigy. Too bad you're nothing but a mere half breed!"

"Never call me a half breed! Know your place you arrogant bastard. You forgot, I out ranked you. You'd be wise to watch your tone!" I hissed, ready to gauge his eyes out. Dad pulled me away from Zabuza, "Stop being so reckless."

"He just! Ugh!" I said trying to restrain myself. "You're a handful." Dad sighed. "Kakashi, you and I have some unfinished business." Zabuza said, finally freeing his arm from the crystals. "We do." He turned to me. "Be careful. Understand?"

"Yes sir." I saluted.

Dad took off, leaving me and Sasuke to deal with Haku.

"Enough with the talking, let the battle begin." Haku stated, looking at me and Sasuke. Well, I think he was, I couldn't tell behind that mask of his. "Whoop-the-fucking-doo! I can't wait." I said, sarcasm dripping on every word. I stood next to Sasuke. "Well this is interesting." Haku said.

"What the hell are you getting at?" both of us said at the same time. "You possess a Kekkei Genkai."

"Three actually." I said, blowing a strand of hair out of my face. He seemed shocked and so was Sasuke. "So, here's the plan Haku. I'm gonna kill you, slowly and painfully. How does that sound?" I glared. "We'll see about that."

**Sasuke's POV**

Mia had that look in her eyes. The intent to kill. It's a look I need to kill my brother. I can't help but wonder what caused the killing intentin her eyes. For someone like her, she shouldn't be this way. No one especially our age should be this way. At least not without a legitimate reason. Don't ask me why I care about her. Because honestly, I don't know why myself.

**Mia's POV**

Haku and I started by hand-to-hand combat. I was surprised by his speed. But I was able to keep up. I kicked him on the stomach. He pulled himself off the ground. "You're good." He muttered, probably smirking. "I know." I said bluntly. Suddenly, he straightened up into a fighting position. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and out of instinct, I grabbed that person's hand and was about to flip him or her but I recognized the texture, it was Sasuke's hand. Don't ask me why I recognized it, I just do. I quickly let go.

"Don't ever do that again, I might have killed you!" I glared. "Hn." He replied, staring at Haku. Again with the freaking 'Hn'?

I snapped back to reality and watched as Haku performed some quick hand signs. "Special Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors!"

"I think we're in for it Sasuke." I said to him. I have a bad feeling about this. "Shit just hit the fan." I sighed. Mirrors, so many of them. They didn't show my reflection nor did they show Sasuke's reflection. They showed reflections of Haku. I had an idea of how the mirrors worked but that didn't mean I was fast enough to dodge them. The reflections of Haku took out senbon, then shot them at us. I grabbed Sasuke and pulled both of us to the ground. I landed on top of Sasuke.

"Damn it Sasuke! You're supposed to be helping me! Get your shit together!" I hissed.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Sasuke huffed. "You!"

"Hn." He replied, I got off him and stood up. He did the same and crossed his arms. "SASUKE!" I heard Sakura run at the mirrors from the outside and attack them. It didn't work. "That won't work on my mirrors. Haku said and threw more needles at us, this time they hit both of us. "Naruto Uzumaki is here!" Naruto yelled from the other side of the mirrors. I zoned out as he started bragging about himself. And he calls himself a ninja.

"That dumbass." I said, taking the needles out of my body. "Hey Sasuke, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That guy didn't throw the needles at any place that could truly harm me. All I got are a few flesh wounds. Maybe now that Naruto is here, he can attack the mirrors from the outside and we can attack them at from the inside."

"There's no way that dumbass will know that."

"Come on, Naruto is a lot of things but he isn't stupid." Sasuke said, suddenly defending him. "Really? Bet on it. When we get back to Konoha, the loser buys dinner." I said. "You're on." Sasuke agreed. And we shook on it.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said, appearing out of nowhere. "I came to save you guys!"

"You moron!" Sasuke yelled. "If you're a Shinobi then use your head! Why did you comeinside the mirrors?! Damn it! I don't even care anymore! You're an idiot!"

"He's an idiot alright and you owe me dinner." I smirked. "What did you say?!" Naruto yelled back. "I came to save you and this is what I get?!" "Oh brother, we're gonna die…" I sighed. "Okay! Are we ready?! What's the plan?!" Naruto smiled. "We don't have one." I said to him. "What do you mean you don't have a plan?!" Naruto yelled. "We don't."

"Alright! Shadow Clone Jutsu! I'll find the real one by crushing them all!" Naruto proclaimed. I sighed, "You think Shadow Clones are the answer to everything. It's honestly true. How many Naruto fight scenes have him using Shadow Clones?! That's right! All of them! Think about it.

The clones were destroyed as Haku jumped from mirror to mirror. "This jutsu uses the mirror's reflection to transport me. From my point of view, you three seemed to be moving in slow motion." Haku said. "Damn it! I can't die here! I have a dream to fulfill!" Naruto cursed. "Becoming a true Shinobi is difficult for me," Haku admitted. "If possible I don't want to kill you. Nor do I want you to kill me. But if you come at me, I can destroy my heart with a blade and become a true Shinobi. A heartless killer. Please don't hate me. I want to protect someone who is very important to me. To work and fight for that person. To make that person's dream come true. That is my dream. For that I can become a Shinobi. For that I will kill you."

"How pathetic," he froze. "You do his dirty work and he doesn't see you as a human being. You're a sorry excuse for a human being." I said.

"Shut up." He said in an angry tone. Haku threw senbon at us over and over again. It was boring but dodging was the only thing that kept us alive. Naruto complained about it. "All we're doing is running around!" "It's the only thing that's keeping us alive." Sasuke said. "Just keep yourself from getting a serious wound. There must be a limit to his chakra." Then a large wave of senbon came. We were hit badly this time. I stood up, the senbon stung. My legs began to feel heavier than they really were. I made hand signs, 'Crystal Protection Jutsu' I mouthed. A thin covering of crystals gathered on my skin. This was the only way I could think of defending myself from this attack. If only I could cover both Sasuke and Naruto. But if I failed, their entire body would be permanently incased in crystals and they would die. I couldn't take that risk. My solution was to make a crystal wall to shield them from the senbon, but I didn't have enough chakra to surround them both in time. Nor was I fast enough. Regardless, I had to try, I started making hand signs but it was too late. Sasuke sat on the ground breathing heavily. I was able to reach Naruto that time. "Come on guys keep it up." I said.

"You wouldn't happen to have an incredible jutsu in your bag of trick that could get us out of here would you?" Naruto asked me. "Maybe melt the mirrors?" Sasuke asked. But before I could answer something clicked in him. When the next round came, we were shot back but Sasuke was able to see through it and block it. I blocked the next hit, the senbon bounced off my body. A few managing to crack my crystal armor.

"Is that all you got you little bitch?" I asked angrily. "Why don't you come out of those mirrors and make this a fair fight? Because believe me you weak bastard, you won't stand a chance." I hissed. "You're right, I wouldn't stand a chance against you. It wouldn't be logical for me to attack you head on. I know my own weaknesses and it's clear that yours are my mirrors." He prepared his senbon and threw it on my head. It managed to break my crystal armor and a small trickle of blood ran down to the middle of my forehead. "Damn it." I fell to the ground. I needed to recollect myself. I breathed in and out deeply.

"MIA!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted. "I'm alright…"I said, regaining my composure. Sasuke stood up, his Sharingan glowing in the mist. He awakened it.

Haku moved within the mirrors, catching our attention. Sasuke looked around and did a hand sign for the Fireball Jutsu. I sighed as he performed the jutsu. The flames hit the mirror but did absolutely nothing.

"It didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled, shortly after, he collapsed. "You can't melt this kind of ice with that low level of fire…" Haku bragged.

"Or lava style?" I said. "True, but that's a Kekkei Genkai , besides it doesn't matter how skilled you are. But you couldn't perform lava style even if you tried to." Haku reassured himself. But he was wrong. He threw another wave of senbon towards an unconscious Naruto. Sasuke an towards Naruto as fast as he could. Why couldn't I move? I was frozen. Sasuke took the brunt of the attack swinging Haku onto the ground.

"Why?! Why did you do it?!" Naruto yelled, suddenly awake. "I don't know why! I just did." He smiled. "I hated you."

"Then why? It doesn't make sense Sasuke, why did you protect me?" Naruto clenched his fist. "I never asked for you to save me! You should have just let me die!" I stood, shocked. How did this happen. Again. I felt completely helpless. I couldn't save anyone. I wasn't strong enough. Why? There has to be something I can do.

"My body just moved. Don't ask me why. I moved subconsciously." He fell back. Naruto ran to catch him. I sank onto the ground. Why is it that I wasn't able to do anything? Was I scared? I looked down on my feet. Damn you Haku, I glared up at him. "So you figured it out, you could've stopped me, but to keep you from interfering, I froze the bottom of your shoes to keep you from moving." I could hear him smirking behind his mask.

"Damn it! You think this is a game?!" I yelled. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes. "My brother is still out there." Sasuke said. Sasuke's breathing became labored. "I promise myself I'd kill him, Naruto. Don't let your dream die. And Mia. I hope you figure out what it is that you want out of life." Those were his last words.

What is it that I want out of life?

I fought back the tears, this wasn't the first death I have witnessed, but why did it hurt so much? Why does it hurt seeing Sasuke die? Sasuke, the arrogant emo bastard that I hate. Why is it that it hurt seeing him die? I hate him, so why..? I hate Sasuke… right?

"Is this the first time you've seen your friend die in battle? This is what it means to be a ninja." He sank back into the mirrors. "Shut up…" Naruto said. "I hated you too, Sasuke. And yet…" Steam began to circle around Naruto. "Mia!" His voice was powerful. "W-What?"

"Take Sasuke and get out of here."

"She won't be going anywhere." Haku threatened. I grabbed Sasuke just as Naruto began changing. Red-orange chakra began circling around his body. "What are you doing standing there? Just go!" He growled. "Right." I made my hand signs; dog, boar, tiger, ox, rat, bird. "Lava Style: Melting Apparition." I muttered quietly. I released a large amount of lava from my mouth which spread into a broad sheet and traveled through the air. It covered and melted the ice. Enough for me and Sasuke 's body to be able to get out of the dome. Once we were successfully outside the dome, the mirrors were regenerating.

I laid Sasuke down gently and started removing the senbon from his body. His normally pale skin was sickly blue and his body has gone cold. I looked at his face, it wasn't the normal condescending face, it was peaceful. I brushed the hair out of his face. Why did he do it? He didn't have to sacrifice himself! Tears began to fall from my eyes. Why am I crying? Is it because I feel something towards Sasuke? 'Yes, you do.' A voice said into my head. I ignored it and leaned down. I kissed Sasuke's lips. They weren't the soft, warm ones I felt against mine when we were at the classroom. They felt icy cold. Why did I kiss Sasuke? Alright… I'll admit it… I may like Sasuke, but I know he doesn't feel the same, and he won't ever like me back since he's… dead… Sasuke's… dead… I pulled away from him.

"It will take more than that to kill me, nice try though." Haku said, forcing me out of my thoughts. "Who said I was trying to kill you with that attack?" I said from outside. I kept my head down, my eyes still staring at Sasuke's face. The tears hadn't stopped falling. "What?" he asked.

"That was a diversion to break through the ice, the fact that you got injured was bonus…" he clenched his right arm. "Go to hell!" he yelled. His left arm was so badly burnt he couldn't move it. It was completely useless. I couldn't see much, because of the tears in my eyes. But I could still see that red chakra and Naruto. "You'll pay for this." He said. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he growled menacingly. This wasn't the annoying dumbass I knew. He was different. Serious, the bloodlust in his once blue happy eyes gave me the chills; red irises and black slits for pupils. The whisker marks on his cheeks grew thicker, his fingernails turned into claws, his teeth turning into fangs. And his unruly blonde hair turned into more like fur. He wasn't himself. While his chakra was sinister, I wasn't scared. Naruto pulled back his fist and punched Haku square on the face. Haku fell back. As Naruto was about to punch Haku on the face again, he stopped. The murderous intent Naruto once had was gone. The ominous chakra quickly depleted. "You're… You're the one from… before…" Naruto said.

"I killed your precious friend," Haku said. "Yet you can't kill me?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke and noticed that the needles were removed from his body, but he was pale. He punched Haku again. As Haku started talking to Naruto about something, I heard Haku mutter "Zabuza has no need for such a weak Shinobi. I seem to have lost the reason for leaving."

Ayame: I actually cried when I wrote the part where Sasuke dies, I actually cried. Anyway, I may update one more time later to make up for the days I missed to post a new chapter.


	11. On To The Next

**Mia's POV**

"WHY FOR A GUY LIKE THAT?!" Naruto screamed. "HE'S A BAD GUY THAT TAKES MONEY FROM A CRIMINAL! THAT EYEBROWLESS FREAK IS THE ONLY ONE IMPORTANT FOR YOU?!" I vaguely listened to Haku's story as I finished cleaning Sasuke up. I don't know why I was being this soft. It wasn't like me to care this much. I sensed Dad do a few hand signs. "He's finally getting serious." I muttered. This fight would be over soon.

I did a few hand signs and dispelled the mist. There stood Zabuza captured by dogs. Dad summoned his lightning blade jutsu. Finally this was over. The lightning cracked, dancing to a specific rhythm only it knew. Dad ran forward, the Lightning Cutter aimed for Zabuza's heart, and attacked.

Everyone's eyes widened at the next thing that happened, even Zabuza's. Fresh blood spilled everywhere, painting the bridge with its crimson color. Haku was what stood between Dad and Zabuza. He had Kakashi's hand stuck right at his heart. My mouth went dry, my hands were shaking. Blood… so much blood. I've never seen that much. It was sickening, chills ran up my spine. My breath hitched, I was having a panic attack. I began sweating and hyperventilating. Then it all went black.

**Kakashi's POV**

The boy? Then where are the others? Where's Naruto, Sasuke, and Mia? Are they okay? The fog dispatched and there was Mia. She was unconscious? What happened? Zabuza reached for his weapon. He'd hack through the boy just to take me down? Haku's grip on my arm kept me from getting away from Zabuza. I grabbed the boy and pulled away in time.

Zabuza chuckle, "Not bad for having a dead body in your arms."

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto said trying to enter the fight.

"No Naruto, stay back. This is my fight."

The boy's eyes were open. I closed them and set him down gently.

**Naruto's POV**

"Naruto! You're alright! Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked. How can I tell Sakura that Sasuke's dead?! I just can't!

"You three are okay right?" "Uh… um…" I looked away. I couldn't face her. "What'swrong? Where's Sasuke and Mia?"

"M-Mia-chan is fine b-but… uh…"

"N-No..." I heard her mutter. Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei continued to fight, while Sakura and the old man ran to where Sasuke and Mia-chan were. I heard her cries. I turned towards them, Mia-chan must've passed out since I heard Sakura yelling for her to wake up.

**Kakashi's POV**

"Naruto?" I said loud enough for him to hear. "Is Mia okay?"

"Yeah, she was fine a minute ago. But then she passed out, I'm not sure why though." I nodded. "What about Sasuke?" Naruto hung his head and shook his head slowly. "I see." I said solemnly.

**Mia's POV**

I looked up and looked around me. I remembered what happened before I passed out and the shaking returned. "Mia, Sasuke's-"

"I know Sakura…" I said, the tears running down my face again. Did she really have to remind me about Sasuke? I don't understand. Why do I care about Sasuke? I could've done something to save him. I felt nothing but guilt, sadness, and depression wash over me. Why wasn't I strong enough?

"Why didn't you do anything to help him?!"

"S-Shut up… I couldn't…" I said my crying was growing worse. I hugged my knees and rocked myself back and forth. My heart was showing no signs of slowing down. "That's enough arguing you two." Dad said towards us.

The fighting continued. Eventually, Zabuza lost the use of his arms when Dad disconnected the nerves on them with kunai. Just as the fight was coming to an end, we turned to see Gato and all his men. Gato smirked, "Well it seems as if my pawn has lost. Some demon you are. You're as demonic as a wet kitten!" he said. "Gato! Why are you here?! And what's up with all these men?!" Zabuza yelled. "Hehe… the plan has changed. Actually, I planned on doing this from the beginning. Zabuza, I plan on killing you here. I never planned on giving you any money. Hiring from a Hidden Village os way too expensive and they might betray me. So I hire missing ninja and have them fight each other. And when they are weakened I kill them off. It doesn't cost me any money in the end. Good plan don't ya think?"

"We can kill you now!" Gato's men laughed.

"Who are these guys? So many of them…" Naruto asked. "Well, now Kakashi, it seems that our fight has come to an end since I am no longer working for Gato. Tazuna's safe and you and I have no quarrel."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Dad agreed. Gato walked forward, towards the body of Haku. I frowned as he started to kick the body. "Oh yeah, you owe me this one. You squeezed my arm until it broke." Then he kicked Haku on the face. "I only wish you were alive to feel it."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD?!" Naruto yelled. I grabbed Naruto before he could run forward. "Newsflash dumbass! Look at their numbers! Don't just jump in!" I stood up, my nerves calm enough for me to want to fight back. "SAY SOMETHING TOO!" Naruto yelled at Zabuza. "You're gonna let him do that?!"

"Shut up kid," Was Zabuza's reply "He's already dead. As I was used by Gato I was using him. I've already said this, in this world there are those who are using people and the ones that are used. We shinobi are simply tools. What I wanted was his blood, not him. I have no regret."

"He's not the enemy anymore Naruto." Kakashi said. "SHUT UP! HE'S ENEMY NUMBER ONE! HE... HE REALLY LOVED YOU!" "Who is this annoying kid?" Gato asked.

"HE REALLY LOVED YOU SO MUCH! DO YOU REALLY NOT FEEL ANYTHING?! If I become as strong as you… will I turn out like you?! HE THREW AWAY HIS LIFE FOR YOU! And for what?! For you and your dream! To die as a tool… man, that's so wrong…" Tears were now streaming down Naruto's face. "You talk too much." Zabuza turned around, tears on his own eyes. "Kid… as he was fighting you, his heart was breaking. Haku was always too soft and kindhearted…" Zabuza tore off the bandages around his mouth with his teeth. I let go of Naruto and walked over to Dad. "Boy, let me borrow your kunai!" "Huh? Oh…yeah…" Naruto threw the kunai towards Zabuza. He gripped it with his sharp teeth. He ran towards Gato and his men. If he was going to die, he's going to take Gato with him. Gato ordered his thugs to attack them and and hid behind them for protection against the demon of the mist.

"One crippled ninja against all of us? You think you can win?" the men said. I watched as Gato's men prepare for battle and rushed after Zabuza. One by one Zabuza cut through the clutter of men, and heading towards Gato. The men stabbed Zabuza whenever they got the chance, but that didn't even slow him down. Gato was pushed back to the edge of the bridge before he was stabbed.

"If you want to go to the same place as your friend…" Gato gasped, coughing up blood. "Then go! But you're not taking me along with you!"

"Unfortunately, I won't be going to where he is," Zabuza said. "We wouldn't be welcomed to where Haku has gone to. Hell's where we belong. Can't think of a more fitting place for a demon ninja can you?! I was told that there were many demons down there in every shape and size. I should fit perfectly down there. But you on the other hand Gato, you're in for a long and painful eternity!" Zabuza slashed Gato's torso, making him fall back even further. "Let's see how much of a demon I am down in Hell!" Zabuza dropped the kunai from his mouth. The rouge ninja backed away, fearful of the dying shinobi.

"Haku." Zabuza said with regret in his eyes.

He asked Kakashi to lay him down next to Haku. There, he'd be able to die in piece.

"Naruto! Mia! Sasuke's alright! See?!" Sakura screamed. "I was worried but at least Sasuke was alright now." Kakashi said. My mind went black when Sakura said that. I absentmindedly ran to wear Sasuke was laying, and hugged him. I cried on his chest. I hugged him so tight that he woke up. "M-Mia…?" He asked weakly. He sat up but I didn't let go of him and just kept sobbing.

"D-Don't… ever let me worry like that again Sasuke… you're… you're such an a-asshole! Did you know how much it saddened me when I thought you were dead?!" I screamed, some of my words muffled by his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "Shh… it's okay now Mia… stop crying…" he said and kissed my forehead. I nodded and he wiped my tears away. "D-Don't ever speak of this again…" I said, looking away, blushing and slightly whimpering. He smiled and nodded. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed my lips. I was shocked at first but started kissing back, and entangled my fingers in his hair. I felt him ask for entrance, and I granted. His tongue brushed over mine, asking it to dance. I gladly obliged, but pulled away after some seconds. He frowned and I smiled at him. "You should rest first Sasuke." I told him and laid him down. He just nodded and went back to sleep. I took off my hoodie (don't worry, I have a tank top underneath) and folded it. I raised Sasuke's head a little and laid it back down when I finished settling my hoodie as a pillow for him.

"Hey! Hey!" Gato's men yelled. "Don't get too comfortable. Who the hell is gonna pay us now that Gato's gone huh? Now we're gonna pillage this village and take anything valuable!"

"This is bad…" Dad groaned.

The man ran forward, but stopped when an arrow landed in front of them. "If you come any further into our island the citizens will stop you with everything we've got!"

"Inari!" Naruto yelled happily.

"The hero always shows up at the last minute!" he said, grinning.

Oh lord… Naruto has definitely gotten into him… another dumbass in the making…

"Now where were we?" Naruto, Dad, and I performed the Clone Jutsu, each of us producing 50 clones. The ninja who thought they were so big and bad tuck their tails between their asses and left. "Man, I wanted in on the fun." I pouted.

~Time Skip~

One week passed and graves for both Haku and Zabuza were made. Zabuza's sword was dug on top of his grave. "Is that really it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Huh?"

"Is that really the ninja way? To be used by people as tools and use others the same way?" "Shinobi are merely tools in the hands of destiny. A shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals. Becoming the country's tool is most important. It's the same way for every village. Including the Leaf." Kakashi answered.

"Well if you ask me, if that's being a ninja is all about it's something totally out of whack!"

"I don't know Naruto, it makes perfect sense to me."

"How so?"

"Think about it. While our mission was to be protecting Tazuna, us as ninjas are the resources necessary to do so. The ninja world is a business. They purchase ninjas in doing their dirty work and in doing so it benefits others. You're not gonna fix a house with your bare hands. You're going to use a hammer, nails, and wood. And that's what we are. The tools needed to get the job done. And if we get broken in the process, they replace us with a new one." I said looking into the horizon. An awkward silence came over us.

"Well said." Dad nodded towards me.

"So you mean to tell me that we go through all these trainings just to end up like them?"

"Why is that?" Sasuke piped in. I'm just glad he doesn't remember anything that happened in the bridge except for the fight with Haku. It'll be really awkward since we… kissed. Okay fine. We made out. But I don't really know if he remembers or not. Since sometimes when I look at him, he blushes and looks away. "It's a question without an answer. And that's something we ninjas have to live with at every minute of the day. Like Zabuza and Kid (no, not Death the Kid, she's referring to Haku.)

"Okay! I've made up my mid! From now on, I'm following my own ninja way. A way that's true and one that I can live without any regrets! The way of Naruto!"

"Geez, what an idiot." I sighed. "But you are one aren't you Naruto?" I shrugged. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Naruto.

"Now I have a question." Dad turned towards me. "What is it?"

"You passed out last time. Why is that?"

"O-Oh u-uh… no reason. I was tired?" I asked more than answered. "Mia." Dad pressed. "Okay, okay! Maybe I'm a little homophobic. But just a little okay!? Now will you leave me alone?!"

Sasuke, Dad, and Sakura laughed to themselves. "It's not funny!" I yelled, blushing. "Hey, hey Mia-chan! What's homophobic?" Naruto asked, as oblivious as always.

I burst out laughing. "What'd I say?" "Homophobic means fear of gay people Naruto." I laughed. "Oh, well. What's hemophobic?"

"She's afraid of blood dobe."

"Who the hell are you calling dobe?! You… you… teme!" "How can you be a ninja and be afraid of blood?" Sasuka pressed. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I yelled covering my ears.

~Time Skip~

Later that week we met up at the beginning of the completed bridge. "Thanks to you we have completed the bridge but…" Tazuna said. "I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you."

"Be careful on your way back." Tsunami said.

"Now, now. Don't go getting choked up. We'll come visit real soon." Naruto said. "You… better…" Inari said in the verge of crying. "Inari… you're sad right? It's o-ok to cry…" Naruto told him, about to cry himself. "I'm not going to cry! But you can cry too Naruto!" When did those two become friends? Naruto turned around and started to walk away. "Later." Then those two began to cry. I sighed and walked off as well, the others following soon after.

"Yes! Now let's get back home fast so Iruka-sensei can buy me some ramen! Oh yeah! And I have to tell Konohamaru about my legendary feats!" Naruto screamed.

"Sasuke how about a date? You know when we get back and all." Sakura asked hopefully. "No." he said without any hesitation. "WHA?! B-But why?!" she whined. He rolled his eyes and looked at me, I just shrugged. "Oh I see! You want to go on a date with her instead of me!" she yelled. "Why not?" I smirked. Sasuke and the others looked at me, surprised. I just shrugged and winked at Sasuke, he blushed and looked away. I laughed. "Hey hey! I'll go on a date with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

"So…" Naruto started. "What?" I said, irritated. "Princess?" I fell over, "This again?!"

"Yeah! Since when were you a princess?" Sakura asked. "I've always been a princess. No one knows it. "Y-You… how so?"

"I'm not from the Leaf."

"Well we know that but-"

"I'm from the Village Hidden in the Shadow of the Dragon. My mother is the Ryuukage. So being her daughter makes me a princess… I guess." I said. I always hated being called Princess. Or worse, the Half Breed Princess. Since my father wasn't a Hoshina.

"Oh…" "Then how did you end up at the Leaf?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, I'd rather not get into that."

"Why not? Stop being so mysterious for once in your life. You think you're so much better than the rest of us don't you? But that's understandable, you being a princess and all, you were raised to be snobby and act better than the rest of us." I stood there, shocked that those words came out of her mouth. "Let me guess, you ran away from home because your mom made you wear an expensive outfit that you didn't like."

"I came to the Leaf because my Ma was worried I'd be in danger. The man who murdered most of my clan is after me. My mother sent me to the Leaf to protect me."

"Alright, let's drop this conversation." Dad said trying to break up the argument.

"No Dad. Your parents have done a shit job raising you. You're the one with the superiority complex, you take every opportunity to tell everyone how great you are when in reality you couldn't hold on your own in any situation."

"Mia that's enough." My father grabbed me. "Whatever." I snatched my arm away and walked ahead of them. Sakura started tearing up.

**Naruto and Sasuke's POV**

I was shocked at how the conversation went from curiosity to animosity. I have never heard the story as to how Mia got to the Leaf. Although it was clear she still hadn't told us every detail of how she got to Konoha, I could relate in one way or another could relate to what Mia went through. Then it clicked. "DAD?!"


End file.
